


Running Through The Broken Ice

by Rainwish52



Series: Loving Despite the Difficulties [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DualRivalShipping, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Sequelshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Team Plasma, young Rosa starts her own journey through a changed, colder Unova in the footsteps of her absent cousin.





	1. Prologue: Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again my dudes 
> 
> Tbh that's probably the most dramatic title I've ever made up on the spot because I'm too impatient to wait to start writing this later instead of now 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this series from a new perceptive, aka everyone’s favorite from the new app, meatball hair :)

Bits of electricity flew far down to the disappearing ground below the black dragon and his trainer, a man fleeing from a mess he thought himself the cause of. _ If I hadn’t been in the position I just now was, I could be happy. If I hadn’t created such a disaster… _

He turned his head to look back at his former home, the castle still visible despite the recently acquired, growing distance. If he squinted, he could spot his opposite watching him escape all that he’d known, including her. _ I’m so sorry… _

He stared at her awhile, and the dragon slowed down a bit without his command. He saw her gaze back at him, her blue eyes exhausted from the chaos and fighting he’d put her through. 

“Forgive me,” he whispered, hoping his voice would reach her ears even though he knew it wouldn’t. It was too late; both had made their choices: he to leave, she to stay behind and reorganize everything he had left. It was undoubtedly part of her duty as the new Champion to do so, but as he stared at her, he couldn’t help but notice something else. 

Something new appeared to be bothering her now. She was shaking, holding back tears. _Is something else wrong? If it is, then it's probably because of me. Everything is always my fault. _“Fly,” he whispered to the Pokémon. “Faster. I can’t… I can’t bear to see her upset because of me.” 

Then suddenly, the memories of his childhood began to mix with his more recent ones. “Get me out of here!” 

He wondered if she could hear his pitiful screaming as he torturously broke away from every aspect of his past. The cold wind whipped his face as painfully as his father’s hand used to do, and these next years he would do his best to escape it all. _One day, I'll see her __again__, and I'll finally be ready to be the person she deserves. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect updates to be slower most of the time since school is becoming busy again, but I can promise this will be updated once a week or more


	2. Chapter 1: A New Start, A New Trainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa begins her Pokémon journey with her friend Hugh and Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca.

_ Two years later… _

The scents of late summer turning to new autumn were all around, even if Rosa was inside her home, eavesdropping on her mother standing in front of the house from her room. A few leaves quietly drifted through her window and past her onto the desk, next to the little toy model of Nimbasa’s famous Ferris wheel ride. 

The Xtransciever rang. “Oh, hi! Why, Aurea Juniper! It’s been far too long! What can I do for you?”

Rosa’s attention was secured at the name of Unova’s professor. _ Please be a starter Pokémon please be a starter Pokémon please be a starter Pokémon Arceus please be a Pokémon just for me- _

“Wow! A Pokédex… For my child?” _ YES! It’s about TIME! I turned eighteen what, a few weeks ago? It’s been a whole month! Wait, Mom would approve of this… Right? _

“Why, that’s great!” Rosa breathed a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she was holding. “I think a journey would be a wonderful experience!” 

_ Thank Arceus, _ the eighteen-year-old woman thought. _ After what happened to her niece and my cousin… _

The day, around two years ago now, had started out like any other. In fact, it was one of those days where Hilda Touko White would usually fly across Unova from the northeastern part where the League was located to where her aunt and cousin lived in the southwest area on the region’s enormous map. 

Both sixteen-year-old Rosa and her mother had gotten calls one after another from the previous Champion’s mother. Neither of them had guessed there would be any reason to distress since Team Plasma had been defeated around a month before, and any sightings of them had been quickly taken care of by their beloved relative herself. According to her mother, Hilda hadn’t been home since dawn and she wasn’t responding to any messages as she normally did. Rosa’s mother, being the supportive younger sister she was, tried to reason with her, but after a few more days after the sudden disappearance of their heroic Champion search parties were sent out, and the whole of Unova went into a state of panick before a new Champion arose to take Hilda’s limelight.

No matter how much any member of her kin or close friends had thought and theorized about her absence, no one could make any sense of it, and to this day it still was that way. The only person Rosa had thought might have a clue was another trainer of great importance at the time, who too had disappeared a month before Hilda did, the day Team Plasma fell. But Rosa wasn’t sure; she knew rumors that said something along the lines of Hilda and N being closer than meets the eye were false due to them arising recently instead of previously when it had all occurred. There had been many rumors about the mysterious two actually, some more outlandish than others. The King of Team Plasma and the woman whose destiny it was to take him down couldn’t possibly be compatible in any way, shape, or form. Now THAT really, really didn’t help solve anything at all. 

“What now? She’s already here? Oh, for Arceus’ sake. You never change. Once you’ve decided on something, you just start going.” Rosa cast her review of the past aside and returned to attentiveness. “Ok! Bianca, right? A big, green hat. Got it. Ok! No worries.” She heard the front door open. “Rosa! I’m home!” 

Mother and daughter met in the hallway. “Do you know Professor Juniper? She’s a famous Pokémon researcher. Actually, she’s an old friend of mine, and she called me today for the first time in ages!” 

“That’s cool.” _ It’s not like I overheard the whole conversation or anything. Heh. _

“This is out of the blue, but, Rosa! Do you want to have a Pokémon?” 

“Of course I do! You know I’ve been wanting this for a while now, Mom.” 

They both laughed. “I know. I’ve just been nervous about you being on your own, that’s all. Ok! Step one completed! Well then, do you know what a Pokédex is?” 

“Yes, Mom, I’ve been reading absolutely every book on how to be a Pokémon trainer. I totally got this.” 

“I knew you would! Isn’t it amazing how it automatically records Pokémon you encounter? Yet another question! You want a Pokédex, right?”

“Yes, why are you always so extra?”

“Ok! Step two completed!” Her daughter rolled her blue eyes. “Rosa! Your course of action has been set! A girl named Bianca has come here to meet you! She’s Professor Juniper’s assistant. I was told to simply look for a big, green hat!” 

_ She’s being so optimistic because Hilda is supposedly gone, _ Rosa thought with a sigh. _ Mom knew how much I looked up to her, even though she’s only two years older than me. _

“That’s right! You’re going to look for Bianca. And then you’ll get a Pokédex and a Pokémon to be your partner!” _ Focus on that. _“Oh! Your Xtransciever’s in your bag, right?” 

“Yeah. Don’t you DARE ask me if I know how to open my bag.” 

She laughed. “The girl’s named Bi-”

“Mom, I KNOW. I’ve met her once before while we were looking for…” Rosa ended her sentence early, not wishing to remember anymore, especially since it was her special day. 

Her mother looked a bit sad. “She might be lost because this is her first time here in Aspertia City. Go look for her, ok?”

“I will.” They hugged. “I’ll be careful.” 

“Please do.” 

~~~~~

The fall day was beautiful as Rosa searched throughout her town. “Hi, Rosa!” 

“You’re not Bianca,” she laughed as her childhood friend and rival rushed up to her with his younger sister following. “What’s up?” 

“You get a Pokémon yet?” Hugh ran a hand through his spiky-blue hair and shook his head. “There aren’t any Pokémon trainers around here, and I’m getting bored!” 

“Afraid not. I’m going to go get one right now, actually,” she explained to him.

“What’s that? A person named Bianca is giving you a Pokémon? Really?!”

“Rosa… If you get a Pokémon, take really, really good care of it, ok?” his little sister asked. 

“I will.”

Hugh turned to her, then back to Rosa. “Yeah… Ok! Let’s go get your Pokémon! There’s something I have to do! And to do that, I need someone I can trust besides my partner Pokémon. A person I can trust! That’s right! I’m talking about YOU! You seem like you’ve got good instincts!” 

Rosa fiddled with a strand of dark-brown hair, feeling a bit embarrassed at his unexpected praise. “Er… thanks.” 

“You head on home,” Hugh said to his sister. 

“Ok, big brother! Bye-bye, Rosa!” 

“Bye now,” she smiled. 

“All riiight! Let’s go find that person named Bianca!” Hugh raced on ahead of her, and she ran after. 

The two friends were panting like Lillipups by the time they reached the nearby outlook, where they could see Unova and beyond at the top of the stairs. It was one of Rosa’s favorite places in the world. 

“It’s sooo pretty! Hey there! Don’t you agree?” Bianca waved to them from where she was standing near the edge of it. She wore a new, shiny pair of red glasses and a different hat as they all shook hands. “I’m the assistant of the Pokémon Professor-Professor Juniper. You’re Rosa, right?”

“Yeah. That’s me!” 

“I remember you,” she said, a look of reminiscence in her green eyes. “You’re Hilda’s cousin.” 

"That’s also me, and this is my friend Hugh.”

Bianca straightened her hat. “Nice to meet you both! I have a really important request to ask you!” _ Anything for a Pokémon! _ “Will you help us complete the Pokédex?”

Rosa nodded. “Oh wow, thanks! Your support will help Professor Juniper’s research move forward! Anyway, filling up the Pokédex is totally fun! Ok, then! Ta-daaa!”

Bianca opened the case she was holding. “In here is the Pokémon that will be your partner!” 

Rosa had three choices: Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig. While Hilda had chosen the grass snake, Rosa had always wanted the adorable little water otter. 

She gently picked up Oshawott’s Pokéball as Hugh leaned over her shoulder curiously. “Oh, wow! You and Oshawott are a perfect match! You should totally give him a nickname!” 

“Sure. I’ll name you Splash,” Rosa decided as she released the Pokémon from the capsule. “Hi, there! I’m Rosa, your new trainer.” 

“That is such a great name!” Bianca said as the otter ran around in circles at their feet. “Now you’ve got your Pokémon, so I’ll give you this, too-a Pokédex!” The new trainer began pushing buttons on it. “You want to know what it does? The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So Professor Juniper wants you to carry this Pokédex, visit a lot of places, and meet all the Pokémon in the Unova region!”

“Heeey! What about me?” Hugh demanded suddenly. “Please give me a Pokédex, too! I want to get stronger! If I have a Pokédex, I can learn more about Pokémon… That’ll make me tougher, right?”

“Um… who are you again?” 

“I’m Hugh! I’m going to travel the Unova region with my Pokémon partner in order to search for something very important!” 

"Well… The professor said there would only be one of you, but ok! Going on a journey is always good! Anyway, I just happen to have an extra Pokédex on me! It looks like Pokémon distribution has really changed compared to two years ago, so the more, the merrier!” Bianca opened the case again. “Choose your Pokémon!” 

“I choose Snivy!” he announced loudly. Rosa realized with a pang her cousin would’ve said something almost identical if not completely to that. “Ok! Let’s see how good a trainer you are, Rosa!” 

Hugh threw out his Snivy, and the battle was on. Despite him having the type advantage, Oshawott won. “I couldn’t achieve victory for my partner… I won’t let myself forget this frustration!” 

“Great battle, Edgelord.” The winner rolled her eyes. 

“I lost… This is different than battling with wild Pokémon!” _ And how would you know? We both just became trainers, _ she thought, amused. “Well, whatever. I’m just happy to know you’re a trainer I can count on!” 

_ Are you indirectly flirting with me? _ Rosa smiled and laughed a little in her head. 

“Cool. I’m heading off first! Get stronger!” Hugh raced away again, as eager as Rosa was to explore the world. 

“The Pokémon on both sides did their best! But this little one is still weak, so battle with it and make it stronger!” Bianca turned to gaze at the new trainer. “You’re a lot like Hilda, you know. I’m sure she’d be so proud, wherever she is now. I’m hopeful she’ll come back one day.” Rosa recalled that the two had been best friends.

“Thank you, Bianca. I hope she comes home one day, too.” _ I’ll do my best to make myself a trainer she’d want to battle with, though I doubt I’ll ever be able to do anything as heroic as she did, like defeating Team Plasma and their leader. There ARE only two Heroes that can exist in the world at a time, right? _


	3. Chaper 2: Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa catches her second Pokémon and searches for a lost Herdier with Hugh.

Bianca showed and explained to Rosa just about everything a trainer should know, minus typings. After the two women left the Pokémon Center, they found Rosa’s mother and Hugh’s sister waiting for them. 

“Oh! Nice to meet you! You must be Bianca, right? And Rosa picked Oshawott, then!” She smiled brightly at her daughter. “Hee hee. Looking good!” 

“Um… This is from me!” The small girl handed the older one two regional maps. 

“Why are there two Unova maps?” Bianca asked, confused. 

“I want you to give the other one to my big brother!” Rosa’s heart was warmed by everyone’s cheerfulness. 

“That’s a great idea! Even if it is a single road to the ocean, having a guide is always nice. I mean, if you use it, you’ll know all about what the Unova region is like!” 

“Aww, you guys! Just watching this makes me happy!” Bianca exclaimed. “C’mon, we’re headed for Route 19 over yonder! I’ll teach you how to catch a Pokémon!” She went on ahead. 

“Bon voyage! Take Oshawott and go see many different Pokémon and people with your own eyes!” 

“I will! Bye, Mom. I promise I’ll come to visit you soon.” They embraced.  _ And while we don’t know what in the name of Arceus happened to our relative, I promise I won’t disappear too. Maybe I’ll even find some clues someplace if I’m lucky.  _

~~~~~

Bianca was waiting patiently for Rosa on the other side of the gate leaving Aspertia City. 

“This kinda reminds me of that day on Route 1,” Bianca said. “Ok, here’s how it works…”

She caught a happy Lillipup to demonstrate how to catch a Pokémon. “You’re going to go deliver the Town Map to your friend, right? Continue straight this way to get to Floccesy Town!” She pointed towards it in the distance. “Bye now! Meet lots of Pokémon and catch a lot of them, ok?”

“I will. Bye!” Rosa waved as her new friend left with the little puppy following to return to the city. 

The tall grass tickled her sides as she and Oshawott encountered wild Pokémon to battle and defeat to gain some more knowledge of battling. 

“You there, trainer!” a new voice called from a ledge above her. She looked up to see one of the region’s previous Champions. “My name is Alder! I’m a trainer with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon.” He jumped down.  _ That’s quite a few fact to fall! _ “And you are?”

“I’m Rosa.”

“Hmph! So you’re Rosa from Aspertia City!” He inspected her Pokémon standing beside her. “Your Oshawott is a fine-looking Pokémon! But, you’re not exactly a seasoned trainer yet… Indeed! I’ll train you a little! Follow me!”

_ It’s like he’s still Champion, _ Rosa thought, rolling her eyes in an amused way. As Champion, one of his previous duties had been to mentor and teach younger trainers he encountered. He’d done a great job of it, so Rosa heard. It was a strange contrast compared to his heirs. 

N had only been Champion for a few minutes before he was defeated, so he hadn’t had a chance to do any of that and most likely would’ve just gone around proclaiming Team Plasma’s ideals to the world. 

According to rumors, Hilda hadn’t spent much time at the League, but she wasn’t out mentoring others either. She had become a loner and you’d be lucky if you caught her out in Unova somewhere, probably sleeping.  _ She must’ve been so tired after working so hard to become Champion and defeat Team Plasma, _ Rosa thought sympathetically.  _ Maybe that’s why she left, maybe she needed to rest. But shouldn’t she be fine and back now? What even happened in that castle? _

The current Champion, Iris, who had risen to take Hilda’s place after the disappearance, spent most of her time training and only occasionally went around to say hello to her fans.  _ If I become Champion, I’ll be different, _ Rosa decided. 

She followed him into Floccesy Town. “Oh, that’s right! Rosa, is your Pokémon well? Your Pokémon are always doing their best for you, the trainer, so you must always be kind to them!”

“I’ll do my best to,” Rosa agreed. Ever since Team Plasma, many had been going around talking about how wonderful it was to have Pokémon with a new sense of appreciation. It was something that made her treasure the peaceful world she lived in. 

Before she started her training with Alder, secretly wishing he was Hilda instead, she went to Route 20 to find Hugh and give him his Unova map. 

Rosa made her way to Floccesy Ranch after she couldn’t find him on the main road. “Oh! Nice! You’ve come here to toughen up, too!” he exclaimed when he saw her walking through the dying plants. The chilly breeze flew through her long hair. “All right! Let’s see how much stronger you’ve become! Come at me!” 

“Let’s do this,” Rosa agreed as her Oshawott stepped forward to battle his Snivy once more. 

“Not bad…” he said after she won again. “You’re thinking about how to bring out your Pokémon’s strength. I should be able to count on you for backup!” 

“For backup? Of what?” Rosa teased, already knowing what Hugh had been wanting to find. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” he asked curiously, changing the conversation. “A map for me?”

She handed it to him. “Tch… You didn’t have to do that…” he muttered. “Thank you. We just left, and you’ve already helped me out.” 

“Sure thing,” Rosa replied, happy to help. She had always looked up to his ambition to be strong, which was as powerful as her goal to explore the region and discover what had happened to her cousin, two years before. 

“I thought it was lively around here! You were having a Pokémon battle, huh?” The couple that owned the ranch approached them with a Herdier, the first evolution of Lillipup. “Isn’t it nice to be young!” 

They all laughed. “By the way, you didn’t happen to see a Herdier around here, did you? I can’t figure out where she went. Our two Herdier are always together and this is the first time one has wandered off, so I’m a little worried…”

Rosa and Hugh exchanged a glance. She was about to say they’d go look when he exclaimed, 

“You’re a little worried? Are you KIDDING me?!” Rosa winced at his loud voice. “Your Pokémon might be lost forever! Whatever! I’ll look! Rosa! Help out!” Hugh dashed off.  _ Oh, Arceus.  _

“Why did he get so mad?”

“Something happened a while back, that’s all,” Rosa said quickly. “We’ll find your Pokémon, don’t worry.”

“Thank you. I think she’s probably just playing somewhere in the ranch.” 

“I wonder…” the owner’s wife said, looking thoughtful, then shook her head. 

Before Rosa started searching for the dog, she caught up to Hugh. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sure it’s nothing serious,” she said gently to him as he climbed to look over a fence. 

“How do you know?” he demanded, jumping down to in front of her. “Haven’t you heard the rumors?” 

“What rumors this time?”  _ Honestly, there are so many now about what happened in the past that it’s impossible to keep up with what’s real and what isn’t these days. _

“I heard Team Plasma could come back,” he said angrily. He was about to punch a tree before Rosa stopped him by pulling his arms back. “That’s what someone back home said.” 

“Just because they COULD return doesn’t mean they WILL return,” she insisted, intertwining her fingers with his own. Now his red face was because of awkwardness instead of rage.  _ There we go. Now he’ll have something else to think about besides beating up Team Plasma, who are at this day and age nonexistent.  _ “We’ll find the Herdier, and then we’ll be on our way. Ok?”

“Ok.” He looked at his feet as he took deep breaths to settle down. “Just… Be watchful, ok? I don’t trust Team Plasma.”

“If they’re even here.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t!” Hugh embraced her tightly, taking the air out of her lungs for a moment. “You’d better be careful or else I-”

“Or else you’ll what?” She raised an eyebrow, her curiosity getting the better of her despite the unfinished job they were supposed to be doing looming over their heads.

“Or else I’ll have to keep one eye on you at all times, and, well, I-just go find the dog,” he insisted, pushing her away from him. “I’ll search this way, and you’ll search that way.”

“Alright, then.” She watched him race off again.  _ Well, I hope I calmed him down at least a little bit. _

Rosa patted the heads of a few Mareep she came across. Soon, she encountered a wild Riolu. 

He seemed to be eager to fight her, so Oshawott did his job before Rosa threw a Pokéball. It clicked three times before at last, the Pokémon was captured. 

_ I did it! _ She picked up the Pokéball and let Riolu out. “Hi, Riolu. I’m Rosa and this is Oshawott.” 

The two Pokémon made noises at each other, already best friends. Their trainer smiled. 

After a while, she and Hugh reunited at the last area to look. “Did Herdier wander somewhere back here?” he wondered. “Let’s have a look!”

“Still, Pokémon just don’t wander off on their own,” he said after a while. “In a worst-case scenario, it might be involved in some trouble!”

“I’m SURE this isn’t a worst-case scenario, Hugh.” Rosa rolled her eyes. “Come on, let’s keep looking. There are still a few spots to check out.” 

A bark was suddenly heard. “Did you hear that just now?” Hugh asked as he emerged from a group of trees nearby. “I’ll check this area! You go deeper in the grove that way and look!”

“Sure thing, boss.” 

It didn’t take much longer to find the Pokémon, and somehow to Rosa’s amazement and a bit of horror, it WAS a worst-case scenario. Her eyes widened at the sight of a man with red hair wearing a black outfit, mask, and a logo she’d seen so many times on the news. The Herdier backed away from him, growling angrily and fearfully. 

“Team Plasma,” Rosa breathed, not being able to fully believe what she was seeing. “They’ve returned!” 


	4. Chapter 3: Return of Old Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa defeats a Team Plasma grunt and battles the first gym leader.

“Hugh!” Rosa called. 

“That cry! You found her!” He nearly ran her over as he raced out of the trees. “Hey!”

“I’ll fight. You go get the owner,” she insisted, nudging him away. “It’s what Hilda would want.” 

Hugh stared at her. “I don’t want to leave you here alone…”

“I won’t be alone. I have my Pokémon,” she said. “Go get the owner so we’ll have another witness.” 

“Fine. Be careful.” 

“Tch… You little pest!” the grunt said as her friend raced off at the speed of light. The dog crouched in pure terror behind him. “I’m a member of a group that strikes fear into the hearts of those who stand before it: Team Plasma! Ever heard of it?”

“Of course I have!” Rosa said as Oshawott and Riolu stepped forward, preparing themselves to battle.  _ You’d NEVER believe who my relative happens to be, _ she thought with a snicker.  _ Perhaps I was destined for this, like she was.  _

“That’s right! We’re the righteous group that tried to conquer Unova two years back in order to liberate Pokémon!”

“With your LIES!”

He ignored her, too busy on making a grand reentrance to listen to logic. “Whatever… Fools will never understand us…” The grunt shook his head. “Still… First I got lost chasing this Herdier, and now some nosy kid caught me! All of this is your fault!” 

He picked up a rock and threw it in her direction, narrowly missing. “Ok! I’ll use this opportunity to retreat for now!” He raced away as fast as Hugh could, leaving Rosa with the Pokémon. 

“Are you hurt?” she asked, checking for wounds. There didn’t appear to be any to her relief. 

_ Team Plasma has returned… I can’t believe those rumors Hugh heard were right! What else is true that currently seems impossible? _

“Herdier! What made you come all the way back here?” the owner of the ranch asked as he and Hugh approached them. “Well, at any rate, I’m really grateful for your help, you two!”

“You’re awfully calm about this!” Hugh exclaimed. “Your Pokémon might have been gone for good! Take better care of it!”

“Hugh, for the sake of Arceus, the owner or his Pokémon can’t help the fact that Team Plasma decided to return,” Rosa said to him as they walked back to the town together. “I know you’re afraid of losing Pokémon. I’m sure everyone else is too, especially since our favorite villains decided to make their grand entrance. Everyone cares, Hugh, more than you think.” 

He sighed. “I know. I’m just so, so mad at Team Plasma.”

“Everyone is, and everyone is going to definitely be more careful from now on. I’LL be careful,” she added, remembering their conversation from earlier. “We all remember what happened two years ago, and we will NOT let it happen again if I can help it.”

~~~~~

Later, Rosa returned to Ex-Champion Alder’s home and trained with two younger trainers. “Meeting Pokémon and people you never would have met otherwise is truly one of the great things about traveling! Rosa! As for the newly opened Pokémon Gym in Aspertia City, I heard a new gym leader has arrived there. You should go and test how strong you’ve become!” 

“I will,” she promised.  _ I’ll show Unova that Hilda isn’t the only one who can defeat those gingers! _

~~~~~

_ My first gym battle! _ Rosa thought as she entered the school building, excited to get her first badge. 

“You must be a challenger!” the gym leader exclaimed as she approached him and two other trainers on the battlefield. “Welcome to Aspertia City’s Pokémon gym. I’m Cheren, the gym leader!”

_ I remember you. You were there with Bianca, looking for Hilda. Wait, did Bianca steal those red glasses of yours?  _

“Well, maybe I’d better say that I just became the gym leader! More importantly, we need to prepare before welcoming you to the gym.” He glanced at the two other trainers standing behind him. “We have a challenger! You two, take your places! You there, if you can defeat these two, then I’ll be your opponent!” 

“Sure thing,” Rosa said as she proceeded to do so, easily winning against the new gym trainers and their Patrat with Riolu and Oshawott. 

She later went up to Cheren, who was waiting on his platform. “Just as this is your first gym challenge, this is my first Pokémon battle as a gym leader! Let’s both do our best and have a battle we can be proud of!” Rosa thought she saw a bit of sadness flicker through his gaze.  _ For Hilda. _

“That battle has made me feel really glad you were my first challenger as a gym leader…” he said after she had won. Rosa suddenly realized that Hilda was probably his first ever opponent.  _ I can’t help but look like her. Do I act like she did, too? Oops. _ “Thank you. I give you this in honor of the strength you and your Pokémon showed!” 

Cheren handed her the first badge she’d ever owned. “Here is your first gym badge, the Basic Badge! This is an important milestone! In the Unova region, there are eight Pokémon gyms and eight gym badges! If you’re a trainer, you could collect all of them! That will make it easier to fill the pages of the Pokédex as well!” 

“Thank you,” said Rosa gratefully. 

“Yes, two years ago, Pokédex in hand, I left on a journey with my friends,” he recalled as she left the gym. 


	5. Chapter 4: Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa, Bianca, and Cheren talk about Hilda.

After Rosa left the gym with her Riolu, she found Bianca outside waiting for her. “Heey! How was it? How did your Pokémon battle with the gym leader go?” 

She handed her the badge she’d won. “Oh! If it isn’t the Basic Badge! Wow! Amazing! And you just set off on your journey with your Pokémon! You definitely have potential as a trainer! I’m sure of it!” 

_ You’re just saying that because I happen to look like my cousin, _ Rosa thought, amused. 

Bianca glanced fondly at the gym nearby. “Still, that Cheren…” 

He chose to come out of the building at that exact moment. “Bianca! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Oh wow!” She looked a bit embarrassed at him exclaiming her name. “Wh-what’s up?” 

“I thought it would be a good idea to register Rosa in our Extranscievers!” Rosa handed them hers. 

“Now you can communicate with us from afar,” Cheren explained. 

“M-me too! I registered Professor Juniper for you, too!” Their phones suddenly all started ringing at once.  _ That was fast! _

“Hi there, Rosa! I’m Professor Juniper!” she said as the screen turned on. “Bianca told me you accepted the Pokédex! Thank you so much! Thanks to you, we will all know more about Pokémon and be able to get along with them even better!”

“Hi, Professor Juniper! It’s really interesting over here! There are sooo many Pokémon we couldn’t prove were here two years ago!” Bianca said happily.

“Thank you for going so far for this errand, Bianca,” the professor said. “And Cheren, how are you enjoying being a gym leader?” 

“Professor Juniper, it’s been a long time. I’m glad you’re doing so well. The gym leader position is very tough…”  _ Surely I wasn’t THAT hard of an opponent _ , Rosa thought, feeling a little guilty at being the first to beat him in battle.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have used a fighting-type, the normal-type’s only weakness. _ “If I had my usual Pokémon…”

Gyms always featured a certain type, such as normal. That was Cheren’s type, and during these special battles, he wasn’t allowed to use the Pokémon he had that were of the other known seventeen types. 

“Oh, Cheren… Having battles that come down to the wire will make you a gym leader who deepens the bonds between your challengers and their Pokémon, right?”

“Right.” 

“It’ll be fine!” Bianca insisted. “Cheren’s a new gym leader, I’m an assistant Pokémon professor, and Rosa is a new trainer, but we always have Pokémon by our sides!”

“That’s right, Bianca! Our world is a world where we live with Pokémon. Everyone! Keep that in mind as you pursue your dreams with your Pokémon! Particularly you, Rosa!”

“Me?”

“The Pokédex may be important, but first enjoy your journey with your Pokémon to your heart’s content!” The call ended. 

Bianca whistled a short tune to herself. “Rosa, isn’t Professor Juniper cool?”

“Are you the gym leader?” Hugh said as he suddenly entered the scene. “One, two, three-let’s battle!”

“You look like a tough trainer,” Cheren agreed. “Understood. Please come into my Pokémon gym!”

** “What was that weak answer?! I’m definitely going to take you down!” ** Hugh yowled as he rushed after Cheren into the building.  _ Well, at least he’s not brooding over Team Plasma right now. Maybe we should tell people about our encounter with them? _

Before Rosa could speak, Bianca started talking again. “Being a gym leader is even harder than I imagined. Rosa, what are you going to do now? You know, there’s another gym in Virbank City, which is just past Floccesy Town.”

“I’ll go there then,” she decided. 

~~~~~

In order to get to her next destination, she had to go through Route 19 again and then through the town and Route 20. She ran into Hugh and Cheren on the way. 

“Both of you, do your best!” the gym leader told them. He then gazed at Rosa. “You’re Hilda’s cousin, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.”  _ Why does everyone have to point that out? _

But Cheren didn’t sound like he was being nosy; he was being nostalgic. “You’ll do great, I promise you. You’re one of my best friends’ kin and she was the toughest trainer in the world. I could never beat her in battle. I just wish I would’ve appreciated her a bit more during our last days together. If only I’d  _ known _ those were our last!” He shook his head angrily. 

“Stop using the word ‘was’ as if she’s dead, Cheren,” Bianca said, clearly exasperated as she approached the group. She gently rested a hand on his shoulder. “You know as well as I do that she left out of her own free will. She wrote so in that note she left for her mother to find.” 

“What if she was lying?”

“She was NOT lying. We’ve been over this, Cheren. She’s our best friend and we’d be able to tell if she was. And she’s clearly called the ‘Heroine of Truth’ for a reason.”

“That’s only because she has a giant dragon with her.” 

“Hilda had to work hard and EARN that dragon for saving everyone from those Team Plasma bastards,” Bianca insisted. “She sped through the gyms quicker than imaginable. She overworked herself so many times that I had to call her mother about it. Maybe she just wanted a vacation from it all.”

“For how long? Forever?” he demanded. “She did what she needed to and slept for a whole week afterwards. She’s HAD her vacation and now she should really come home. I miss her.”

“We all do.” Bianca embraced Cheren, and he didn’t pull away. “But she promised she’d be back one day, and we have to believe that. YOU have to believe that. Cheer up,” she insisted. “You always get so over dramatic about everything.” 

“You’re under dramatic,” he shot back as the two walked away, continuing to argue like a pair of children. Rosa thought it was cute. 

“He fought those Team Plasma thugs, too,” Hugh recalled suddenly. He turned to Rosa. “I’ve decided!” _ Uh oh.  _ “I’m going to get stronger than him!”

“He’s older and more experienced than us, Hugh. It’ll take time to-”

“You should do your best! Fill up the Pokédex and have my back. Got it?”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'm writing this so slowly I'd have more time if school wasn't in the way but hey I've got another story ready right after this one is done or sooner if I'm impatient so yeah the wait will be worth it have no worries friends


	6. Chapter 5: Virbank Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa battles Roxie and they and Hugh fight the new Team Plasma.

Once she reached Virbank City, her Xtransciever started ringing. 

“Hi! It’s your mom!” Her mother’s face appeared on the screen. “Where are you right now?”

“I just got to Virbank City.”

“Wow! There’s a complex there, right? Have you been there yet?”

“Mom, I just got here,” Rosa laughed. 

“You can train your Pokémon there!” she insisted. “You know, your Pokémon can do some things and you can do others. I hope you can all work together and accomplish amazing things!”

“I’ll do my best,” she promised. 

As she approached the Pokémon Center, she saw a father and daughter arguing. Curious, Rosa went over to investigate. 

“Roxie, don’t try to stop me!” the older man exclaimed dramatically in a sailor’s accent. “I’m off to Pokéstar Studios to live up to my true potential! My dream is to be a ship captain and a movie star!”

“Get real!”  _ Isn’t she one of the newer gym leaders? There’s what, three new ones now, including Cheren?  _ “You’re a captain already, aren’t you? If that ship doesn’t move, you’re going to cause lots of trouble!”

“Oh, dear daughter. You split your time between your responsibilities as a gym leader and with your band, right? I can do that, too!”

Roxie looked very angry as her father walked away. “AAAAAAH! You dim-witted… dense… dumb… daft… dippy… dorky… doltish DOOFUS!”  _ Thank you sincerely for remembering that this is a Pokémon game and we must choose our word choices carefully.  _

Roxie stomped. “Doing double duty isn’t the problem! You’re causing problems for people! Keeping them from getting where they’re going because of sheer selfishness is unforgivable!”  _ Arceus, calm down!  _ “I’ve HAD it! I’m going to the gym!”

The spiky, white-haired girl walked away furiously, her guitar banging against her back. 

_ Well, that’s that, I suppose.  _ Rosa decided that she would challenge the gym leader later once everything had hopefully settled. 

~~~~~

While exploring, Rosa caught a Growlithe. She and her new orange puppy friend went to battle. 

Roxie’s gym really displayed her personality: it was basically a building for a rock concert. And boy, were her and her band LOUD.  _ Well, if it helps her free some of her angry energy, then maybe me going a little deaf is fine.  _

She was a poison-type trainer, so Rosa was extra careful to make sure any of her Pokémon weren’t infected. To her surprise, Oshawott evolved as the fight concluded. 

“You’re going to Pokéstar Studios?!” Roxie asked as Rosa said where she’d go next. “OH! I forgot! The old man! I have to get him back to work as captain!” The other trainer furiously went on ahead.  _ Well, I guess I’ll see how this turns out so I can get to the next city.  _

~~~~~

Pokéstar Studios was where the best movies with Pokémon were made, according to everyone ever. Rosa even tried acting for a bit with one of Unova’s retired gym leaders, Brycen. 

_ This is so embarrassing,  _ she thought as she later watched her Pokémon in front of Rosa in her ridiculous hero costume.  _ That isn’t what a Heroine is supposed to look like, at least to me.  _

The greenscreen had been edited to an amusement park background. Why that one had been chosen, Rosa had no idea. Towards the end of the show, something new caught her eye. 

There was a couple in the very shadows of the scene. Hardly noticeable, but they were there. Rosa blinked and they were gone.  _ Weird that I would observe that out of all the exciting battles happening.  _

~~~~~

To Rosa’s relief, Roxie’s father had decided to set sail again, but her ease quickly faded when she approached the docks. 

“So, are you guys Team Plasma, then?” the gym leader asked the small group gingers standing in a line. Hugh was nearby, looking as if he were about to punch all three of them at once with two hands. Rosa timidly placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping his temper wouldn’t cause him to do anything too reckless. He glanced at her, red eyes blazing. 

“That’s right! We’re Team Plasma!” The leading grunt sounded pleased at the name. “Two years ago… We were betrayed by the man we respected as our King and Hero! So our conquest of the Unova region ended in failure!” 

_Yeah, we all remember that, _ Rosa thought, thinking of the person who had done so much to end their gang.  _ I hope Hilda suddenly reappears right now at this very second to help Hugh and Roxie and I fight.  _

“However, we’ll never give up! We will persevere!” The grunt proudly raised his chin up. “We already have another plan in motion.” 

“So you’re just going to reveal every detail of your secret little evil plan to all of us good guys right here?” Rosa asked, all at once feeling like her cousin and her distinguishing trait of sass. 

“Shut it!” Hugh yelled. “You guys are the worst. You talk about saving Pokémon, but you’re just Pokémon thieves! Don’t think I’ll ever forgive you!” 

Another grunt glared at him, as if they had an old feud. “In the ranch, we got chased by Lillipup…”

“And now we’re getting involved in trouble,” the third one stated. “This kinda stinks.” 

“Well, it’s ok, isn’t it? If we steal their Pokémon…”

“You wouldn’t dare!” The three-on-three battle began. 

“I’ll crush you and your new plans!” Hugh screamed. “I can never forgive Team Plasma!”

“I can’t believe kids like these caught us off guard!”  _ Kids? Hugh and I are both eighteen and Roxie surely isn’t much older.  _ “Tch… Let’s run!” 

“Please do, and don’t come back!” Rosa called as they pushed past her and raced away in the opposite direction, away from the boats. 

“Tsk! What a bunch of creeps!” Hugh still looked furious. 

“Split up! You, go check Route 20!” Roxie ordered before beginning to race after them. “If I’d lost, my precious Pokémon would’ve been taken! Thanks, you two!” 

Hugh grabbed Rosa by the arm and ran with her. “Let’s go after Team Plasma! C’mon!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy spooky season!!! 🎃🦇🙀🎃


	7. Chapter 6: Worries of the Past and Present (and Plasma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa reaches mainland Unova, searching for Team Plasma.

“I’m coming,” Rosa panted as she sped alongside her friend. “Hugh, I don’t understand how in the name of Arceus you manage to go so fast.” 

“I do. I just really want to beat up Team Plasma, that’s why.” He finally let them slow down when they were among the trees. Rosa leaned against one and took out her hydro flask to refresh herself. 

“I’m sorry I tired you out,” he said in a much more calmer voice as he reluctantly sat down next to her. “I can’t help but get all worked up about this.”

“It’s alright. I can’t believe they dared to come back.” Rosa placed her hand in his sweaty, blue hair and shook it affectionately. “I wish I had all the energy you’ve got, my goodness.” 

“I wish I were you.” 

“Me?” Rosa knew Hugh well, but she had no idea why he’d ever want that. “Why? You’d be slow and lazy.” 

“Because you’re related to Unova’s latest Hero, and for some reason, I think you’re going to have to fight them more than I will since you look like her. They’ll pick battles with you ON SIGHT and  _ I _ want to be the one to finish them.” He punched the tree she was leaning on, making dying leaves fall on top of them. Rosa sneezed one off her nose. “And I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine, if I’m anything like Hilda who you just said I almost am,” she teased, embracing him in an attempt to reassure him. “But you’re lucky I’m me.”

“I suppose I am,” he said as she took another sip of water. “I’m glad you’re still here, at least.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow. “Are you telling me I’m going to disappear?”

“Well…”

“Hugh, Team Plasma didn’t injure Hilda or kidnap her or do anything bad to her at all. She wrote that she was leaving of her own choice due to some job she had with no Team Plasma nearby. She told me before she left that she was tired of it all. Wouldn’t you be, if you were the Champion afterward as well?” 

“Maybe. But I’m Hugh, and I always have energy. And I’m going to use it to find Team Stupid, and you’re going to get some of my power to help me,” he declared as he took her by the arm for the second time that day and together they ventured forward. “We’re going to defeat them in a really good battle, just you wait.”

~~~~~

“Well, they’re really good at running, anyway…” Hugh said as the grunt they’d attempted to talk to fled. “Still, she just said something useful! They must be moving around by boat!” 

“Hmm… Castelia City has a big port,” Rosa realized. “I wonder if they’re headed there.” 

He nodded. “Let’s go back to Virbank and look for someone who looks like they know a lot about ships.”

They found the captain, but he didn’t know if Team Plasma was headed to Castelia. But he was willing to give them a boat ride so they could check it out. 

Castelia City was as enormous as it had been when Rosa was small, its skyscrapers looming above even before the craft docked. “I’m going to find Team Plasma no matter where they run!” Hugh yelled before noticing a new ship next to theirs. “That’s a strange ship. A sailing ship in this day and age?”

Rosa studied it with him. It had enormous windy, white sails, and it gave off slightly military vibes to her. She could feel chills down her spine as she approached it.  _ Odd.  _

~~~~~

After buying herself the city’s world-famous ice cream, Rosa went to the art gallery. She had always loved art and drew in her free time. 

One of the paintings in particular caught her eye. It was an illustration of two dragon tails, one black, one white. Rosa thought about how Team Plasma had caused chaos when she was younger.  _What is it like to be a Hero of Unova? Hilda is gone to who-knows-where, so if the enemy is making a comeback, who’s going to stop them this time with a giant dragon? _

Later, her last stop in the city was the bug gym. “If you’re looking for the gym leader, Burgh, he said there might be trouble and then he took off!” explained the man in front of the building. “You can go look for him if you’d like!”

“Huh? Burgh vanished again?” An annoyed voice interrupted Rosa’s leaving. 

“Oh! Hello, Iris. Something came up, and Burgh isn’t here right now.”

“Hmm…” Despite her youthful appearance, Rosa knew the region’s current Champion was in their presence. Iris and Hilda were opposites; Hilda always had a more serious persona and a guarded, thoughtful expression while Iris was relaxed and openly more friendly to strangers. She straightened her back a little and was respectful. “Isn’t Burgh always vanishing, though? He always says he’s got artist’s block and just goes wandering out of the gym.” 

She glanced at Rosa. “Hi there! Who are you?” 

“I’m Rosa, and I’m looking for Team Plasma.”

Iris looked as though she were about to burst out laughing at that declaration. “Looking for Team  Plasma? But they disbanded two years ago!”

“I know, but I saw them,” Rosa insisted. “They tried to steal Pokémon again and they’re quite scarier than they were last time. At least look-wise. Trust me.” 

Iris looked thoughtful. “Well… You’re having problems, so I’ll help you out!" She glanced around them in a circle. “Hmm… Now where would suspicious people go to hide?” The apparent solution suddenly popped into her brain. “That’s it! That might be where they are!” She raced off, though she wasn’t nearly as fast as Hugh could be.  _ Hugh is the true Naruto runner.  _

“Good grief… Burgh and Iris are so similar.” The man scratched his head, as baffled as she was as Rosa followed the Champion through the bustling streets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im rlly sorry I currently can't update as quickly as I normally can, school has been so busy lately and things aren't good at home. But I can promise this will get done either by Christmas or on Christmas. I'll do my best to keep updating once a week for y'all :)


	8. Chapter 7: Sketchy Plasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Hugh keep chasing after Team Plasma into the sewers.

“Hey, c’mon!” Iris called as she guided the younger trainer around town in a very fast-paced manner. “Thumb Pier is past here!” 

_ Why would they be on a pier? _ Rosa wondered. _ Do they have a ship? Was that weird ship from earlier theirs? _

“If you mention a suspicious place in Castelia City, the only places that come to mind are the narrow street and here!” 

“Where?”

“Have a look,” the Champion said, gesturing towards a ramp under the pier that led into darkness. “You can go inside the sewers from here! Whaddaya think? Seems pretty suspicious, right?” 

“Right. I see.” Rosa peered into the abyss. Depending on the year and the tides, the sewers could sometimes be easily accessible. “Worth a look.” 

“ROSA!” Hugh screamed as he came out of nowhere and ran into her, almost knocking them both over. “Did you find Team Plasma?!”

“Yes,” she replied. “They-”

“Uh, thanks… But you don’t need to lie just so I won’t be disappointed!” 

“Hugh, before you speed into another conclusion, consider the following.” She pointed towards their destination and presumably Team Plasma’s current hideout. “Let’s go!” 

_ This is fine, _ Rosa told herself as she and Hugh explored the damp. _ It’s not as though I feel like I’m being watched. _She moved a little closer to him. 

“I hate this place,” she muttered as they ran into a dead end. “Too cold and wet.” 

“Do you want my jacket?”

“N-no, I’m f-fine,” she insisted as he shoved it onto her shoulders and zipped it. “Now YOU’RE going to get cold.” _ I’m supposed to be tough now, for Hilda since she can’t be here. _

“Doesn’t matter. As long as you don’t freeze, everything will be alright.”

~~~~~

“Hey!” Hugh yelled when they finally found a pair of grunts whispering to each other. Very sketchy indeed. 

“What do you want?” one of them asked harshly. 

“Team Plasma! You villains!” Rosa squeezed his hand to encourage him. 

“What? Don’t treat us like villains! And don’t interfere with our plans to liberate Pokémon!” 

“Liberate? Ha! You’re just ordinary Pokémon thieves! And what’s more, you use those stolen Pokémon like they’re tools!” _ He isn’t wrong and you know it. _

“Shut up! Hand over your Pokémon!”

“Let’s do this, Rosa!” The fight began. 

“Oh, I’m so sick of losing,” the other grunt muttered. 

“They’re really tough!” The arrogant ginger shook his head. “But whatever! We’ve got the Pokémon we need from others! Now, we flee!” 

Rosa cursed under her breath. “Tch! They run away like Patrat!” Hugh’s anger didn’t diminish. “Ok! Let’s go farther inside the sewers! There might be more of them in there!” 

“They’re everywhere we go,” she agreed. 

A new voice joined their conversation. “I don’t think that’s necessary, you two.” They spun around to see the gym leader. “There was no one sketchy beyond here! I’m concerned about Team Plasma as well,” he announced. “More importantly, shall we leave this place? For some reason, this sewer is bugging me.” Rosa snorted at the pun. 

“Didn’t you and the other gym leaders fight Team Plasma two years ago?” Hugh asked, curious. Burgh nodded. “I’ll find those Team Plasma punks. I’ll never forgive Pokémon thieves! No way!” He raced off, Rosa still wearing his jacket. 

“You there!” a fourth voice called. She and Burgh turned to see a tall man who appeared to be a scientist approach them from the shadows. He was blonde and had a weird, curving blue strand of hair that made him look like Internet Explorer. Rosa couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little. _ What a meme. _“That was an excellent demonstration of battling. The way you brought out the power of your Pokémon against an opponent like Team Plasma…” Rosa’s skin prickled at the stranger’s observations of her as he pushed up his glasses. “Astounding. Simply astounding. Interesting as well. I see…” 

“What?” she wondered aloud as he left as quickly as he had come. _ Is he a Pokémon scientist? I’ve never met such a particular looking one, _ she mused. 

Burgh’s expression reflected Rosa’s confusion. “Who was that?”

“I haven’t a clue.” 

“Well, no matter. You should come challenge me, the gym leader! Be seeing you!” 

“I’ll do that.” 

~~~~~

There wasn’t much else to the sewers, so Rosa left as soon as she spotted the bright entrance. She wanted to finally get the gym battle done with and return Hugh’s jacket. _ Maybe he has an idea on who that scientist guy is. _

“Your friend…” Iris commented when she had reappeared from the underground. “He seemed pretty mad.” 

She sounded generally concerned. “Don’t worry. That’s normal Hugh, trust me.”

The Champion still seemed a bit worried, but nodded. “I’m glad everything went ok in the sewers.” 

“Me too.” They looked past the railing at the endless sea, pondering their own thoughts as the sun began to set. _ Guess I’d better go challenge the gym, then. _

“Do you think I’m a good Champion? Sorry that’s such an out-of-the-blue question, but I’ve been curious lately what younger trainers have thought of me.” 

Rosa was surprised she’d asked. “I don’t know you well, but I think you’re pretty good at your job. You care about trainers like me, and you want to make sure Pokémon aren’t hurt by Team Plasma. So I think you’re doing just fine.” 

“Really?” Iris wondered. “I didn’t have to fight for the throne, you know. I was chosen by Alder to replace your cousin. Surely you miss her too; I looked up to her and how fast she got strong. AND she has a legendary dragon. Do you wish I were Hilda?” 

_ I can’t lie; that’s a hard question. _“Well… I do miss her. But I think… I’ve got all these theories, you see, and one of them is that maybe she didn’t feel as though she was meant to be Champion. She was so tired after her fight with Team Plasma back then… I don’t think she could’ve handled working so hard anymore. I personally think it’s great that you’re so energetic in a way Hilda wasn’t.”

“I’ve always felt a bit self-conscious about taking her place so suddenly,” Iris admitted. “It’s like, it’s a normal day, and then suddenly one of the people you admire the most and who has a ton of influence just pops out of existence. It’s really something. I hope she’s doing well, wherever she is now.” 

Again Rosa gazed at the deep water, turning to fire. Each wave was a flame from Reshiram’s tail. _ She’s out there, somewhere. She MUST be alive, wherever she is. It’s not like her to surrender to anyone. _“I hope so too.” 


	9. Chapter 8: The Mysteries of Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa battles Burgh and gets to know the mysterious scientist she met earlier in the sewers.

Rosa’s next challenge was her battle with Burgh, and his gym freaked her out more than the battle ever could. 

It had been remodeled from its honey walls to cocoons of actual bug-type silk. Extremely STICKY silk. She hated insects but she couldn’t deny the place was one of the coolest she’d ever seen. 

After receiving her third badge her Riolu evolved into a Lucario. Arcanine and Dewott had all evolved at least once now. 

It was late afternoon the next day when Rosa finally left Castelia. As she passed the foundation at the city’s center, she spotted the mysterious scientist from the day before. 

“Oh, it’s you again!” he said as he approached her. “If it’s not an inconvenience, may I have a look at your Pokémon?” 

“Uh… sure? Who are you?” 

He clapped his hands together. “I appreciate your cooperation! How interesting! Your Lucario seems to display more self-confidence than others of the same species.” 

“He just evolved,” Rosa explained. “That’s probably why.” 

He nodded, looking thoughtful. “And you’re a trainer with merely three badges… Fantastic! I’m not sure how you’re doing it, but you’re bringing out the power of your Pokémon!” 

“Because I’m… a trainer? Raising and training Pokémon?” Rosa was confused. “Who are you, exactly?”

“Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress.” 

“Rosa.” They shook hands; she could tell he was a few years older than her. 

_ Colress. _The name stuck in her head as he explained, “The theme of my research is: ‘Bringing out the power of Pokémon.’” 

“Bringing out the power of Pokémon!” he said again. His excitement made Rosa interested, too. “Is it possible to bring out their maximum power through the bond they share with their trainers? Or is there some other, different method?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know of any other scientific methods thingys.” 

“Well, I’d like to test out my theory by battling with you. Do you find this acceptable?” Colress asked. 

“Uh, yeah.” _ Acceptable? Never before have I met such a strange science man. _

“Either way, I’ll be waiting on Route 4. It’s just beyond here!” 

“I’ll see you there,” Rosa promised. _ Maybe if Colress discovers something about fighting that can give me an advantage in battle, it’ll help Hugh and I defeat Team Plasma and stop their return-for good. _

~~~~~

As she went through the tunnel leading to the dunes, Rosa encountered Bianca.

“Heeey!” the blonde called, racing up to the younger trainer. “When I saw you in the city, I just had to catch up with you! How’s it going?”

“Pretty great,” Rosa replied, feeling a sense of strange calm wash over her. Despite Team Plasma’s threats, she felt as though it were her sacred duty to defeat them in her cousin’s place. Maybe that was why Hilda had left: to test her. _ But how would she know Team Plasma would return? No, that makes no sense. She disappeared for some other reason that’s impossible to figure out and for the sake of Arceus I shouldn’t be worrying over a relative; I’m supposed to be fighting the bad guys. _

After chatting with Bianca for a bit longer, they went their separate ways: Bianca to do professor assistant things, Rosa to locate the scientist she’d met earlier.

Route 4, a once expansive desert, had been transformed into a long street of new buildings that could withstand the strongest sandstorms. Now crossing it was as easy as going through any other route. 

A ferocious Trapinch rose from the sand, baring sharp fangs. Dewott managed to defeat it easily and Rosa threw a few Pokéballs to catch it. 

She found Colress standing in front of one of the oddest phenomena she’d ever seen: a perfectly straight row of Crustle blocking the road. _ Did he do that? _

“I’ve been waiting for you!” he said cheerfully as Rosa approached him. He clapped twice and gestured towards the rock Pokémon behind them. “What’s the matter? Interested in what’s behind me?”

“How did you make them do that?” the woman asked, confusion clear. 

“Observe.” Colress held up a small machine with an antenna attached. “With this device I created to energize Pokémon, I’ll…” He raised it and pressed a button, and the group of Crustle were free from their trance. Then, one by one, they scurried off as fast as they could with their huge square, rocky shells. 

“Oh,” Rosa said faintly. “That’s quite impressive, sir.” 

Colress thanked her. “Those Crustle…” he said thoughtfully. Rosa was intrigued by him. “Were they just lying here, out of energy, with their boulders on their backs?” _ Pffft. You SURELY did something here, and you know it. _

“Team Plasma said once we should recognize the potential in Pokémon and liberate them from humans.” Colress blinked at her, eyes the shade of lemons. “However, I disagree. Conversely, it should be humans who bring out the hidden potential in Pokémon!” 

“Oh,” was all Rosa could say to that. _ I don’t even know what to think or say to that! Quick Rosa! Find words, find a sentence, find another question. _

Colress straightened his glasses, asking to see if he could discover the “hidden potential of Pokémon” in a battle with her. Rosa agreed, not knowing how to say no to a mastermind like him. 

“I see! Just like the gym leaders in each area or the Elite Four and Champion in the Pokémon League, you bring out the power in Pokémon by being kind to them!” He was so ecstatic, so thrilled about his discovery that Rosa couldn’t help but be excited as well. “That’s the kind of person you are.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, completely flattered. 

“I’m extremely grateful for your help.” They shook hands as Rosa desperately tried to keep a straight face. 

“It’s so frustrating! If only we could talk to Pokémon in order to bring out their power!” Colress exclaimed, scratching his blonde head. “But there’s no way a person like that could even exist!”

“That’s true,” Rosa agreed. “But hey, you never know until you try to find out!”

“That is certainly true. Well then, Rosa, I hope to see you again sometime.” She watched as her new favorite scientist went on his way, wondering when they would meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case I didn't say it earlier Rosa is 18 and Colress is in his early or mid twenties, so no complaining about age y'all
> 
> time to be conflicted whether or not to ship her with him or Hugh time to write a triangle oh boí oh boí
> 
> and sorry for the lack of updates, it's been chaotic busy lately 😔 but Rainwish does not give up, especially when it comes to writing owo


	10. Chapter 9: Trouble in Nimbasa (The Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Hugh hang in Nimbasa City before Team Plasma shows up, as usual.

After a long walk through the desert that wasn’t much of one anymore, Rosa arrived at one of Unova’s most well-known places: Nimbasa City. She was in a cheerful mood as she reunited with Hugh and explored the fairgrounds together. 

Later, after each had an electrifying battle with Elesa, she earned her fourth badge.  _ I’m glad Team Plasma hasn’t messed anything else up so far and that I’m able to enjoy my evening with Hugh. _ She glanced up at his determined expression.  _ Always so tough and intimidating. A bit extra, but hey, that’s the boy I’ve grown up with.  _

Then she thought of the scientific stranger she’d met earlier, and wondered if Pokémon really were the reason he had asked her to come and see his experiment.  _ That’s a bit sketchy, finding a way to control creatures like that, _ Rosa admitted to herself.  _ What’s his goal with that? Why not just befriend them and make them WANT to fight for you? Like how any trainer does? _ Again she glanced at Hugh.  _ He may be rough, but he does his best to make his purpose clear instead of going into their minds and messing with their heads. He hurts your ears instead.  _

_ Oh, for Arceus’ sake. I’m thinking too much about someone I barely even know! I have other people to worry about. _ Rosa rested a hand on Hugh’s shoulder. “What’s up?” he asked, making eye contact with her as they wandered through the park. 

“Roller coaster or Ferris wheel?” 

“Ferris wheel. We just went on a roller coaster.” Rosa agreed, still feeling a little sick to her stomach after the speed they’d endured and the junk food she’d eaten beforehand. 

The sunset was brilliant as they climbed on and journeyed upwards, and they both enjoyed the peace and quiet in the sky. “Rosa?”

“Hmm?” She turned her head to find him staring at her intently. It occurred to her that he suddenly seemed very nervous in her presence. “Are you ok?”

Strong arms suddenly crushed her against him. “Thank you for coming and sticking with me,” Hugh said before letting her go. “I know you’re still sad, but thank you for journeying with angry me. I’ve never deserved you.” 

Rosa looked at her feet in embarrassment. “Hugh, you’re angry for the RIGHT reasons, trust me. I don’t deserve such a great guy as my travel companion,” she laughed as his eyes widened at her compliment. “I mean it. I know you’d never let me get hurt when you’re around. I honestly don’t understand why you’d want to be near me too since all I do is slow you down and exist, but hey, it’s all good.” 

“Rosa,” Hugh stated. “You are my favorite person ever, that’s why. And I want to protect the person I like quite a lot from my least favorite group of people, thank you very much.” He leaned forward so that she couldn’t turn away from his intense gaze. “I’m scared for you, you know.” 

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow. “YOU?”

“Of course I am!” he cried, not comprehending the fact that she was being sarcastic. “I know EXACTLY who you’re related to! And I remember EXACTLY who made the enemy furious last time! Rosa, you’ve been in danger since Hilda disappeared. I don’t know who hurt her, but it MUST have been someone from Team Plasma. I can’t let them get you too.” 

For the first time in her life, Rosa was witnessing Hugh cry.  _ You care that much about me? _ she wondered as he gripped her hands tightly in his own. “Hugh, I love you for caring so much about me, but Hilda left out of her own free w-”

“THAT’S WHAT SHE WROTE ON A PIECE OF DUMB PAPER!” he yelled. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS HAPPENED BUT EVEN IF I DIDN’T KNOW HER WELL I WON’T LET YOU SUFFER THE SAME FATE!”

Hugh could hardly keep it together as Rosa guided him out of the Ferris wheel and behind tall bushes where a hidden bench was. She murmured soothing things in his ear and reassured she would be ok and was perfectly well to fight alongside him. Slowly, he calmed down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think-I never think-”

“You’ve clearly thought a whole lot about all this. Especially me.” She ran her hand through his messy, dark-blue hair. “Look at me.”

He did. “How can I make you stop worrying about me?” she sighed, looking up at the darkening sky overhead.  _ Why do you waste your time being anxious over ME? _

“You can’t.” Hugh watched as a Pidove flew by the lit-up fountain nearby. “You want to really know why?”

“For Arceus’ sake, please spit it out already.” 

“It’s because I like you a lot. In that way,” he admitted quietly.

“You haven’t got a clue about how wonderful you’ve always been,” he continued when she just stared at him with big, ocean eyes. “I mean it. You always make everything better by just being around. You make ME better. That’s why I don’t want you to get hurt and disappear forever.” 

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say.  _ How am I supposed to respond to his out-of-the-blue declaration of love for me? Arceus, I’m so awkward and I’ve never expected HUGH out of all people to break down in front of me! _

Just then, they both jumped at the sound of a sudden commotion a few streets away. In the distance, they could see a group of four Plasma grunts running around. Hugh started cursing as he and Rosa’s moment was ruined to deal with them. 

“Hold it!” he yelled as the two stopped in front of the gingers. Rosa was secretly relieved that she didn’t have to create a response for him. “What are you guys up to here anyway?”

Two of the grunts exchanged a glance. “Nothing… We’re just standing here.  So what did we do to you that you’re bothering us with questions?” 

“You didn’t do anything. Not to me, at least…”  _ Are you sure about that, Hugh? _ “But I can never forgive Pokémon thieves like you! Just to let you know, you’re about to feel my RAGE!” 

“Yeesh… Trainers sure are unruly these days.” One of the grunts pretended to look thoughtful as he mocked them. “Is that it? You’re mistaking your Pokémon’s strength for your own? I couldn’t care less about a runt like you, but I don’t like being messed with!”

“You see?” Rosa whispered in Hugh’s ear. “They don’t recognize me.”  _ I’m just a normal trainer to them, not the missing Champion’s relative.  _

“Only because I’m distracting them.” He flexed his muscles in his shoulders, clearly trying to impress her as well as intimidate the enemy. 

Rosa sighed as the battle began.  _ Even if that’s true, you’d still be furious. You already hated Team Plasma long before even Hilda became a trainer.  _

The fight was easily won, despite the fact that the two were outnumbered.  _ She’d be proud of us. I know it.  _

“You’ve got to be kidding!” The man stomped his foot on the ground. “We give up! I can’t believe we lost to two kids!” Rosa nudged Hugh with her shoulder as he glared at everyone around him with blazing eyes. 

“Just because you’re strong, I’ll tell you this…” A grunt that hadn’t yet spoken finally opened her mouth. “We, Team Plasma, are searching for something. When we find it, that’s when our secret weapon will be able to use its true power! Farewell!” The group of four marched away, enraged.

“Secret weapon? What in the name of Arceus are they trying to do now?” Rosa wondered, exasperated. “Think they’ll find some kind of third dragon and Hero?” 

As always, Hugh was still busy being furious afterwards to respond to her. “Five years ago, Team Plasma stole my little sister’s Purrloin. The Pokémon had been given to her as a present.” Rosa embraced him. “I was only a little kid… I couldn’t do anything…”

“I know, Hugh. That’s why you’re doing this. For your sister, not me.” She started letting him go, but he crushed her against his chest, taking the air out of her for a moment. “Family should come first-”

“You’re family too. I’ve known you all my life,” he shot back as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see people gathering to watch Team Plasma leave and the poor girl being squished. “Rosa, I know you’re going to hate this, but your mother asked me before we left home that I’d keep an eye on you. She was trying to hide the fact that she was frightened for you.” 

It shouldn’t have been surprising, considering that was what mothers did, but it still offended her a bit. “She knows you’re sad. I’m sad, she’s sad. We’re all sad here. But if we can defeat Team Plasma once and for all, we can find information about all the hurt Pokémon and Hilda’s involvement in destroying their original plans. I know she defeated their King and all, but there must be more to it, if the theories about her being scared or injured by them afterwards are somewhat true. And something about that N guy always seemed off, like he was hiding something. Maybe he knows whatever it is that Hilda hid.” 

“Why would she need to hide something?”

“It might not be something. It might just be the reason why she left, but there must be something or someone that drove her away from Unova. Like Team Plasma.” He finally let her escape his arms but still held on to her hands.

Rosa sighed. “You’re right; they’re the number one candidate and I know it. But Hugh, I keep telling you, there’s still a very high possibility that she left because she felt like it, and to keep her eye out for trouble from N, wherever he went.”

“Then why wouldn’t she say goodbye? She could’ve been FORCED to write that stupid note. Don’t you think she sounded stressed?”

“Well…” The note. A piece of paper, very vague, filled with mystery that Hilda had left on her bed one morning. Her mother had found it, panicked, and called everyone she knew. Rosa couldn’t deny the anxiety she felt every time she thought of the cursed thing resting behind a photo of Hilda smiling in her aunt’s house. “I don’t know, Hugh. I wish I had the answers. I really do.”  _ I wish she was here to help us out and give us advice. Especially relationship advice. I have no idea how to date my neighbor.  _

“Me too. Then I’d know exactly what to do to keep you safe and defeat Team Plasma for good.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbasa = Ferris wheel drama with any couple significant to the plot  
haha get it the title sequel sequel shipping ahahahahahaaaaa I need to finish this these kiddos need more appreciation
> 
> let's see if Rainwish yours truly can complete this before merry crisis 😎


	11. Chapter 10: Past Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa chats with Bianca before heading to Driftveil City to discover not all Team Plasma members are bad.

Rosa and Hugh hung out for a while, doing nothing but wandering around the city, trying to suppress the coming chills of winter. Later he led her to the Pokémon Center, bought her a room despite her protests that she could pay for it herself, and said good night. 

The next morning, Rosa stayed in bed for a while, doing nothing but think in circles.  _ Am I happy? No, not really. I mean, defeating Team Plasma is great, but what if they know NOTHING about Hilda? What’s the point then? What in the name of Arceus happened to her?  _

She checked her Xtransciever for the time.  _ It sure would be nice if she responded to all the calls she’s been getting over the years. I bet she still recieves multiple from her mother a day.  _ Rosa tapped the screen thoughtfully.  _ Should I try and leave another voicemail?  _

_ I’ve done this before, and so have others, and although none of us have ever been answered, the messages have been opened, _ Rosa realized.  _ Hilda’s read mine after a timespan of a few hours to days, at least. If I tell her about Team Plasma coming back, will she listen?  _

_ “‘Hilda,’” _ she typed.  _ “‘I know you’re listening. I’m sure you watch the news from wherever you are, but I don’t think you’ve heard or read this story yet: Team Plasma came back. Don’t panic, Hugh and I have fought and defeated their grunts. Remember Hugh, my neighbor? He’s worried I’ll disappear like you because of them. Hilda, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but please tell me if Team Plasma made you leave Unova or not. Hugh literally cannot stop talking about my safety and thinks it’s his sacred duty from Arceus and my mom to protect me from the smallest danger. Please, for both our sanities, message me back. I promise I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me too. I won’t even tell Hugh (at least my anxiety will be calmed a decent degree). It can be our secret. I need your advice more than anyone else’s. - Rosa.’” _

_ Please respond soon, oh please respond, _ Rosa prayed as she left Nimbasa to continue on to Route 5.  _ You’ve become a legend. A legendary Heroine. When will you return from your mysterious new quest to your people?  _

She ran into Bianca at the gate. “Hey! Nice timing!”

“Oh?” Rosa looked at the present she was being handed. “What’s this?”

“The machine for the move Fly, for your Vibrava. Oh! Your Trapinch evolved, right?”

“He did.” Rosa was surprised she’d remembered that her Pokémon had been close to evolving not too long ago. “Thank you.” 

“Of course! Hey, what’s with the long face?” Bianca asked, acknowledging the waves of sadness coming from the younger woman. “You ok?”

“I-no, no I’m not,” Rosa sighed. “May I rant to you?”

“Of course you can! There’s no need to ask.” She was led to a bench nearby. “What’s up?”

Bianca was blasted with all of Rosa’s problems in a matter of a few minutes and a lot of tears. “Guys are just so DUMB and I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DEFENDING MYSELF!” 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths.” Rosa did her best to do so. “You’re a tough trainer; you’ll be fine no matter what Hugh thinks. Hey, guess what?”

“What?”

“Well, number one is that guys are indeed very dumb. Cheren may be a school teacher, but he still has no idea these glasses on my head are HIS.”

“Isn’t it bad to wear glasses that are designed for someone else’s eyes?”

“Yes, but these work perfectly. I originally stole them as a prank, but then he got contacts the next day and never noticed. Then I realized I actually needed them.” 

_ Good Arceus.  _ “I’m glad your eyes are ok.”

“Me too. Number two is that a dear cousin of yours had her own boy problems.”

“What?! No! She’s the type to give the relationship advice, not be in one.”  _ Hilda always had ridiculously high expectations for men whenever we talked about boys when we were younger.  _

“Hilda wasn’t in a relationship, but she did like a guy during her travels. She told me once,” Bianca explained. “You’d never guess who she thought was cute for a while.” 

“I can’t even imagine. Stop laughing, I really can’t,” Rosa begged as she felt amusement creep up on her as well. “Please, you’ve GOT to tell me.”

“Ok, but you can’t tell ANYONE because she told me not to ever talk about it,” Bianca whispered in her ear. “It was N.”

Rosa snorted all the soda she was in the middle of drinking everywhere. “THAT JOKE IS NOT FUNNY!”

“It’s not a joke, Rosa! It’s REAL!” Passerby cast concerned glances at the two woman laughing their existence away. “She liked the green-haired hobo!”

“How long did she?!”

“At least until we arrived here. She refused to date him because of him being the King of Team Plasma, you know. Arceus, he was weird. Not in a bad way, but Hilda certainly thought he’d make a good rival.” Bianca shook her head, still grinning. “There was a rumor about them for a bit, right?”

“Yeah. I only heard someone talk about it once though. Bianca, that’s a Farfetch’d theory. Hilda has sense.”

“Does she? Just because someone’s your family and you respect and look up to them a lot doesn’t mean they’re the most clever person out there. But I can tell you one thing I know for sure about her: Hilda loves. Although she was distant before she left, she loved her family and friends more than anything. That includes you, you know. I bet she even had some respect for that N guy too. I have no idea why she really did leave, but I know she must’ve done it out of love for someone or something. She said she had a mission to do, so why not do it if it’s for that reason?”

“But who would ask her to give everything up for something we don’t know about? And WHY didn’t she tell anyone anything?!”

“I don’t know. But that something or someone must be important. We’ll know one day, I’m sure of it. All secrets eventually get revealed, one way or another.” 

~~~~~

Feeling better about things after her talk with Bianca, Rosa made her way across the red Driftveil Drawbridge and to the next city. Snow began to fall a few flakes at a time.

After passing a small fountain, she found two grunts arguing with each other on another, much shorter bridge. To her surprise, one of them was dressed in the original light blue and white uniform. 

“C’mon!” said his companion. “Let’s have fun stealing Pokémon together, like we did before!”

“I can’t.”  _ Then why are you wearing the old outfit? Are you rejoining the team? _ “I’ve learned the hard way that stealing from others is wrong!”

“Oh, come on!” The current member said again, clearly exasperated. “It’s too late to start acting all goody-two-shoes now!” He punched his former friend in the gut, making Rosa wince from where she was observing a few yards away. “People don’t understand our just cause! Don’t they call you a villain who was plotting world domination? Even though you quit Team Plasma, people are still really cold to you, right?”

“Well, yes…” 

“So you might as well just come steal Pokémon with us and take over the world! The people who are mean to you now will be groveling at your feet and saying how great you are!” 

“I can’t… My Lord N will be sad, I can’t do that to him…”

“N!” The grunt just laughed at the name. “Team Plasma’s King… What a joke! He’s nothing more than a traitor! He disappeared somewhere and abandoned us when we needed him!” Again, for the millionth time, Rosa was reminded of who else disappeared.  _ Wait… They may have left at different times, but could they have met up somewhere? Oh my Arceus… Is that possible? _

“HEY!” Everyone turned around to see Hugh running from the direction Rosa had came from to smack the grunt in the face. “START TALKING, you Team Plasma TRASH!” 

“Oww… You’re gonna pay for that!” His face fell as his Xtransciever beeped. “Oh, yeah. Almost forgot… I’m not supposed to cause any trouble. I’ll get you next time!” He raced off into Driftveil City.

“You’re not getting away!” Hugh roared as he followed, leaving Rosa with the former grunt. 

“I’m ok,” she said when she saw Rosa’s worried expression. “We were friends when we were both in Team Plasma… But two years, Team Plasma split into a group that follows Lord N, who just wants to save Pokémon, and a group that follows Ghetsis, who plans to take over the world.” She pointed to a building in the distance. “You can hear the rest of the story in our home.”

“I’ll do that,” Rosa promised.  _ Maybe someone there will know something. Anything.  _


	12. Chapter 11: Plasma, Both Old and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa visits a group of former Team Plasma members and meets a new Pokémon with a particular ability.

Later, after exploring the area, Rosa found the same person that she’d ran into on the bridge. “Sir, that’s the person I was talking about!” the former grunt said to an older man, pointing to Rosa as she approached. 

“Oh! So you’re interested in Team Plasma, are you?” The old man turned out to be a previous Sage named Rood.  “If you hear what we have to say, you might be able to understand us.” Rosa was about to follow them inside, but Hugh came running. 

“He got away!”

“And that is?” the Sage asked Rosa. 

“Oh, this is Hugh. He’s always angry but he’s cool.” Hugh rolled his eyes at her as she stuck out her tongue. 

“Your friend?” She nodded. “He may join us.”

The house was a big one, and there were boxes and past members of the team all around. Most were taking care of Pokémon. 

“Let me introduce myself again. My name is Rood.”

“You guys are all Team Plasma too, right?” Hugh asked, glancing at their surroundings. “Tell me, what makes you different from the Team Plasma back there?!”

“More accurately, we’re former members of Team Plasma. Because of the incident two years ago, we started taking care of the Pokémon that were separated from their trainers as a way to atone for our misdeeds. And you are?”

“I’m Hugh. From Aspertia City. Five years ago, Team Plasma-I mean you-stole my little sister’s Pokémon. I’m the pathetic trainer who wasn’t able to stop you.”

“You are NOT pathetic. We weren’t even trainers then,” Rosa reminded him, moving a little closer to him to attempt to keep him calm. 

“‘Separated?’ What a joke!” he continued. “YOU were the thieves who STOLE them!”

“Is that so… My sincerest apologies…”

“Just an apology? That’s it?!” 

“Hugh, he really is sorry-”

** “WHERE’S MY SISTER’S POKÉMON?! PURRLOIN! WHERE’S PURRLOIN?”**

“The Pokémon you speak of is not in this place.” How Rood could stay so peaceful around a constantly burning fireball like Hugh, Rosa had no idea. “I imagine it is still being used by Team Plasma now. Just as you say, our apologizing doesn’t solve anything. But you can’t move forward unless you admit you were wrong and do apologize…” 

“Enough already! Apologizing isn’t going to get my sister’s Pokémon back!” He turned to Rosa. “I’m going to the Pokémon gym! I’ll get stronger and crush every single member of Team Plasma!” He glanced at Rosa, and only she caught the worry in his eyes.

“Team Plasma made trainers like him suffer…” Rood said quietly as Hugh ran off.  _ He can’t even stand being near them!  _ “I feel terrible about it. Oh, how foolish we were… Rosa, as you can see, I can’t do anything to thank you. Actually, I have a favor to ask of you.” He gestured to a Zorua sitting quietly near the wall. One of his ears was torn. “Could you please look after this Pokémon, Zorua?”

“Hi there,” Rosa said as she held out her hand for the little black fox to sniff. “I’m Rosa.”

The Pokémon’s muzzle twitched, silently observing her. After a few moments he gave a quick nod.

“Oh! Thank you! That Zorua is one of the Pokémon that my Lord N relied on as a friend during his journey.”  _ This was HIS Pokémon? _

Zorua gazed at her with blue orbs of riddles. When Rosa held the Pokéball forth, he bared his teeth. “No? Hey, that’s alright. I wouldn’t want to be stuck in there either on day one with a new trainer.” She smiled as the fox just stared at her. 

She followed the Pokémon around the building, letting him be in charge. He angled his good ear towards two women going through a few boxes in the back of another room. 

“Hi,” Rosa said to them as Zorua jumped into the arms of one of them. “Sorry to bother you.”

“Oh, there’s no bothering happening,” the pink-haired one said as Zorua’s head was gently petted. “My name is Anthea, and this is Concordia. We’re N’s sisters, if you must know.” 

“I’m Rosa. I’m the former Champion’s cousin. Hilda’s my famous relative, ha.”

Both sisters smiled. “We remember her. We met her once in the castle.”

“Poor girl wasn’t too happy about fighting our brother,” Concordia laughed as she too began petting Zorua. “She was determined to teach him a lesson though. Nothing could have ever stood in that woman’s way.”

“Remember hearing her cry from afar after our father was taken away?” Anthea asked. “Rosa, did she tell why she was upset? We’ve never been able to figure it out. N could’ve said something before he left, but he isn’t the type to be rude to his opponent, even if he lost. He’s truly a kind soul behind Ghetsis’ manipulation.”

“She _cried?” _ _ Hilda? Being upset after a huge victory? Why has everyone been crying lately? _ “I have no idea. Although… it might have something to do with her disappearance.”

“That’s what we thought too. Hilda seemed nice; I hope she comes home one day. Maybe she’ll find N and bring him with her, or the other way around.”

_ Their stories are so connected it’s actually mystifying. Both were strong trainers with legendary dragons, both are said to have journeyed across Unova at the same time and pace, both flew away and never returned. Hilda never talked about N except for when she was ranting about Team Plasma and how annoying they were, but she was always respectful towards the King. Did Hilda actually like him, at least for a bit, like Bianca said? Did they get along well? Haven’t they always been enemies? _

_ Is there some missing piece of information to the puzzle that’s been hidden entirely from all of us? _

~~~~~

Rosa held the shining ground-type badge in her hand as she exited the gym, feeling confident. Dewott had evolved into Samurott, and Zorua had quickly proved himself to be an excellent fighter. Still refusing to go into the Pokéball, he trotted alongside his trainer through bits of snow on the ground.

“Look, I’m happy too,” Rosa began. Zorua’s ears flattened. “But I can tell you’re tired and need a nap like the others.”

_ “Says who?” _

“Says m-what the actual h-” She nearly tripped over her own shock.

_ “What’s wrong?” _

“Says YOU!” Rosa’s eyes were like giant moons.

_ “Surprised?” _ He gracefully leapt onto her shoulder and stared.  _ “Think I can’t?” _

“I had no idea-I thought only really rare Pokémon could.”

_ “There are always exceptions to every rule, making anything possible!” _ Zorua yipped, entirely amused by her reaction. Cheerfully, his fluffy tail wagged back and forth.  _ “Tea?” _

“Tea! I didn’t know a Pokémon could spill any…” Rosa raced behind a building, unsure if a talking Zorua would bring unwanted attention, particularly from Team Plasma somehow. “How did you learn?!”

_ “Mimicking sounds. Since the boy I grew up with knew our language, I figure I’d teach myself his own.” _ Zorua barked at a Pidove casually flying over them, sending the poor bird into a frenzy of feathers.  _ “Happy birthday.” _

“It’s not my birthday anymore, but thanks. I turned eighteen a few weeks ago.” 

_ “Months ago, I myself turned twenty.” _

_ He’s older than me? _ “Why haven’t you evolved yet?”

The small Pokémon just shrugged.  _ “I never bothered to. Too many times growing up takes away things that should be kept.” _

Rosa knew he wasn’t wrong. “Well… I guess we should continue on our way now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOw tAlKiNg PokéMoN oMg
> 
> this will somehow be finished before the end of school break


	13. Chapter 12: The Pokémon World Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa battles at the World Tournament in Driftveil before encountering Team Plasma AGAIN.

Zorua would occasionally say something in Rosa’s ear as he sat on her shoulder to bother her. She ignored him and the fact that she desperately wished he was content with going into his Pokéball as she entered the brand-new Pokémon Tournament down the street. 

“You’re not going to be the only Pokémon that fights, you know,” she sighed as Zorua puffed up his chest fur at the sight of their first opponent on stage. “Well, try not to faint on me, ok?” _ You need to catch up to my other Pokémon. _

After a few rounds and battles, Zorua was somehow still standing. _ You cheeky little thing! What in the name of Arceus did N feed you?! _

“We got this,” Rosa said as Colress suddenly appeared as her last challenger. _ Don’t give up now, you crazy fox. I don’t even know how we managed to last to the end. _

“As a researcher, it is the truth and the ideal way things should be that I seek. The latent power of Pokémon… What is the best way to bring it out? If possible, I want it to be the trust between Trainers and their Pokémon, just as it has always been. I look forward to you teaching me that this is indeed true!” Rosa rolled her eyes at his dramatic tone, and Zorua was fiercer than ever as he clashed with Klink.

“Well done! I learned much from this battle!” the scientist declared as Rosa claimed her victory. “Just as I expected! Your Pokémon must be happy to be by your side! You bring out the best in their power!”

“I just do what any trainer does, really,” she laughed, embarrassed by his praise. 

~~~~~

Later, outside of the building, Rosa was casually chatting with Hugh and Cheren when a blur of orange raced past them. “What was that just now?!” Hugh yelled as the person ran off. “I’m gonna go after him! Rosa, come with me!”

“Sure will,” she agreed as the doors swung open again to reveal Colress. 

“Stop.” His yellow gaze swept the three. “There’s no reason for you to stick your necks into something so dangerous!”

But Hugh was, as always, insistent on fighting the enemy. “The Pokémon I’m looking for-my little sister’s Purrloin-it might be with them!” He dashed away, leaving a stunned Colress. 

“I’m going to,” Cheren said as he followed him, leaving Rosa with the blonde. “I’ve got his back!”

“I don’t understand,” Colress frowned as he came to stand beside her, looking ahead at the city’s docks. “That’s not courage, it’s recklessness! Does he think anything is possible simply because he has Pokémon with him?”

“If he brings out their full power, like I just did, then yes,” Rosa answered as she went to go join in the fight. 

~~~~~

“This ship… Why is it so cold?” Hugh wondered aloud as they boarded it. They looked around, realizing it was much more than the old sailboat disguise it wore. It was clearly a sophisticated vehicle. “What is this?”

“Why should you care?” The same Plasma grunt from earlier stomped towards them. “By the time we’re done with you, it won’t matter anyway!”

“You guys… Seriously? This is Team Plasma’s base?” Hugh said as more gingers appeared. 

“Correct answer!” one of them yelled. “So that’s why, as you can see, there are so many of us here!” _ She’s not wrong. _ Another group went towards them. 

“Is this all?” Hugh asked as he surveyed their surroundings. “I think you need more backup.” 

“Hugh, I want to fight them too, but we’re outnumbered,” Rosa argued as he and Cheren reached for their Pokémon. “Seriously.” _I’m tired of fighting Team Plasma. How did Hilda manage to keep her sanity while doing this nearly every day?!_

“Ha! Oooh, I’m so scared, big tough guy!” the first grunt mocked. “Ok! Pulverize these punks! Plasmaaa!”

“Hey, just to let you know…” Hugh began despite their enemies closing in. “I’m about to unleash my rage!” 

A few battles later, Zorua surprised everyone by evolving. “I thought you didn’t want to change,” Rosa whispered to the Pokémon as he slammed a Trubbish to the ground. 

_ “I thought I wouldn’t enjoy beating up Ghetsis’ friends so much,” _ Zoroark barked as he shapeshifted to confuse everyone. _ “It’s about time some vengeance becomes in stock.” _

“That’s the last of ’em!” Hugh announced. Zoroark was still eager to battle. “Well now… Why don’t you tell me everything you know about Purrloin?”

“Good idea… They are a lot of things I want to ask about as well.” Cheren clearly was thinking of the same person Rosa was as a new voice boomed,

“What is going on?!” An older man in a huge purple coat started approaching the scared grunts until he noticed the intruders. 

“Oh, good grief…” Cheren seemed to recognize him. “You’re the Sage who was shivering in the Cold Storage, right? Wasn’t your name Zinzolin?” He clenched one of his fists. “You’re going to have to tell me what you’re planning to do with this ship.”

“YOU!” The old man suddenly registered who Cheren was and decided to give them more questions than answers. “Once again, we will use the legendary dragon Pokémon and we will rule the Unova region! Curious trainers, we shall not let you run around as you please!” He snapped his wrinkling fingers. “Shadow Triad! Get them out of here!”

Rosa could hardly blink as the three white-haired individuals spawned in front of them and in an instant she was back on the docks, the ship nowhere in sight. “The Shadow Triad! What’s their deal anyway!” Hugh yelled. “AAAH! Team Plasma! Where did you vanish to?!”

“The Shadow Triad,” Cheren sighed as Hugh raced off to look for them. Rosa’s head was spinning. “With their superhuman powers, they can immobilize people and disappear!” His anxiety matched hers as he faced her. “But I’m more concerned about what Zinzolin said…”

“Neither dragon is here.” There was nothing more to be said. “Maybe there’s another one we don’t know of?”

Cheren looked doubtful. “Possibly. But I think people would’ve noticed, right?” 

“I don’t know,” Rosa replied as she glanced across the sea. “I wish I did. I wish I had all the answers like Hilda did.”

“No. She hardly knew who we were fighting. She was just overconfident and pushed herself too hard, and I don’t recommend doing that.” His expression saddened a little more. “I hope they don’t mean they’re going after Reshiram…” 

Rosa shivered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to lord N I will finish this I apologize for updating so slowly compared to my other stories. Life’s been busy but hopefully I’ll get a chapter up once a week, I want to work on other stories during summer. Don’t worry this WILL be completed sooner or later.
> 
> Anyways, happy late new year uwu


	14. Chapter 13: Snow Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa makes her way through Chargestone Cave and beats Skyla’s gym.

Route 6 had snowflakes spinning everywhere as Rosa made her way through the wet woods. She thought she could spot a tall, blue, metal Pokémon through the trees to her right, but she couldn’t be sure.

Chargestone Cave was filled with electrifying rocks that sent shocks throughout everything around them. Rosa was casually crossing a bridge to get to the other side of a darkened chasm when she overheard someone talking.

“Chargestone Cave. I really like it here.” Rosa jumped, caught completely off guard by the stranger. “Formulas express the forces behind electricity, its connection to Pokémon, and humans and Pokémon themselves.”

“Hello?” she called out. _ Do I know him? I swear I’ve heard that voice before somewhere… _

“This-This is my ideal place.” She thought she saw a shadow near some of the stones ahead of her, but it was gone as soon as it had come. “I have to go…”

“Wait-Who are you?” Rosa thought her voice echoed entirely too loudly as she heard footsteps. 

“I have to go in order to save Pokémon and protect the very friend that I have to stop!” Silence followed. _ Who was that? _

~~~~~

Mistralton City had more rain than snowfall, but nonetheless Rosa wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in bed and sleep. 

After a nap in the Pokémon Center, she found Professor Juniper outside. “Hi there, Rosa!” 

“Hi. I-oh, not again,” she sighed as Zoroark leapt out of the Pokéball with a flash. “You’re going to catch a cold!”

_ “So are you.” _He kept on giving Rosa quick remarks as she did her best to have a conversation about the Pokédex and whatnot, though she noticed something was off with her Pokémon. When the professor finally said her goodbyes, Rosa turned to Zorark and saw that he was bristling.

“What’s wrong?”

_“Pokédex. Capturing Pokémon,”_ he mocked. _ “How nice for the humans to have free tools! Yes, yes!” _

“No, no. That’s not how it’s supposed to work. You aren’t tools. You’re my friend, despite your weirdness.” 

_ “Not all of us are,” _ he snarled. Rosa was taken aback by his sudden anger. _ “There are those who must be punished for their crimes.” _

“I know, and a lot of those people are the bad part of Team Plasma,” his trainer agreed. “Calm down. We’ll get done what needs to get done soon, I promise you.” 

_ “Then don’t keep the world waiting.” _

~~~~~

Skyla’s gym wasn’t too difficult as Rosa stepped out with her new badge and began exploration of the forest around them. Eventually her Xtransciever started buzzing.

“Hi, it’s your mom! Where are you now?” Her mother’s kind face appeared. 

“Route 7. It’s pouring here!”

“Don’t you dare drown,” she teased. “How are you getting along with your Pokémon?”

“Well. Except for Zoroark, he can be kind of weird but he’s still cool.” 

“That’s great!” Rosa rolled her eyes, knowing that was the cue for a somewhat philosophical statement. “You know, the reason you can go to all these great places is because of your Pokémon. So always be grateful for them. And take them straight to the Pokémon Center if they get hurt.”

“I know, Mom. I’ll take them straight to you.” 

“And that’s it from the former Pokémon Center receptionist… your mother!”

_ Well, at least she didn’t yell at me in particular to be careful. I don’t plan on disappearing anytime soon, I promise. _ Rosa narrowed her eyes through the storm, seeing nothing but water and leaves ahead of her. _ Where are you hiding, Hilda? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw


	15. Chapter 14: Ancient Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa journeys to Lacunosa Town.

Rosa disliked flying, but she couldn’t deny a free flight across the region to Lentimas Town was a big bonus. Professor Juniper had wanted to investigate that area for any signs of any special being, and Rosa was curious too due to recent events. Bianca met up with them there.

“Cheren told me that a group of people calling themselves Team Plasma again are planning to use legendary Pokémon to take over the Unova region. As you may know, there are two legendary dragon Pokémon.” She shook her head. “But years ago, Reshiram and Zekrom each recognized a trainer as a hero. They are following those trainers. So Team Plasma shouldn’t be able to use either…” 

“That’s true…” Bianca looked deep in thought. “What could they be planning?”

“There is still much we don’t know about Zekrom and Reshiram…”  _ Like where they even are! _ “We’ll just have to keep our eyes open, and head to Opelucid City to hopefully find out any information from its dragon-type gym leader. It’s really best not to get involved with Team Plasma to start with.” 

Rosa winced a little at that.  _ Going up against them is inevitable for me.  _

~~~~~

Reversal Mountain was the exact opposite of the chilly weather outside: hot and unbearably humid. Rosa hated the heat and remembered all the teasing Hilda would make about it when they were younger. 

_ “We live in the southern parts of Unova,” _ her cousin had declared. Rosa had had to cover her eyes from the water hose that was pointed in her face.  _ “You’ll have to swim all day to stay cool!” _

_ “Then I hope you don’t melt!”  _ she yelled as she was sprayed. The backyard grass had been stomped on so much that summer day it had transformed into mud.  _ “I hope you move somewhere when you’re old where you turn into a puddle!” _

_ “MAYBE I WILL!”  _

Rosa smiled to herself at the memory.  _ Hilda was such a violent child, even worse than Hugh sometimes. I bet she’s allowed herself to be burnt to a crisp wherever in Arceus’ name she is. _

After reaching the exit of the cavern she found herself in the quiet town of Undella. The gentle waves brought peace and welcomed coolness as Rosa stepped into the sand, though it didn’t last long. 

She heard him running long before she saw him.  _ Here he comes, and there goes my moment of peace. _

“Wait up!” Hugh yelled as he crashed into her, nearly knocking her over as sand flew everywhere. “Let’s see how well we’ve raised our Pokémon!” 

Rosa started swearing as she sent out Samurott to not only beat his team up but to also clean up the sand that was now buried in her long hair.  _ Geez. I love you, don’t get me wrong, but please take a deep breath and think about others before slamming into them.  _

“I couldn’t even draw out my team’s real strength… How pathetic!” he yelled when she won out of annoyance. 

“Well, then maybe you should watch where the sand goes,” Rosa laughed as she punched him in the shoulder. “Big stupid.”

His good mood returned immediately. “Great! If we’re this strong, Team Plasma will run screaming when they see us!”

“Being the former Champion’s lookalike helps too,” Rosa agreed. “We’ll scare them so badly their orange wigs will fly off.” 

“Yes.” He gazed at her determined expression. “You’re in a good mood.” 

“Have I not been?”

“No. Just a better one than usual.” Hugh had let himself calm down a little. “I think you’re finally letting yourself get better.” 

_ Am I?  _ It occurred to Rosa that she’d made a decent effort to stop thinking of her cousin’s absence and instead the happier times they’d shared.  _ Everything has been off since I heard that voice in the caves… Just who was that? Did they somehow magically take some of the guilt from all of us? Even Mom seemed a little more cheery than normal the other day.  _

_ Still… Whoever that was sure put a heavy burden on himself.  _

~~~~~

As she explored the next route, Rosa couldn’t help but feel as though she were being watched. She nearly jumped out of her hair buns when she saw the same giant blue Pokémon from earlier. 

She pointed her Pokédex at it, hoping that this wasn’t something Team Plasma was using.  _ Oh. It’s just Cobalion.  _

Alongside two other ancient Pokémon, this being had protected and defended many innocent Pokémon involved in wars that devastated Unova, such as the battle between the two brothers who caused the original dragon to split. Rosa had never imagined she’d ever run into such an elusive Pokémon. Cobalion’s horns shined gold in the dusk, and Rosa thought of Reshiram’s feathers that flew everywhere he went. She could almost see those deep blue eyes staring deep into her soul in her own yard years before.  _ I never thought I was special enough to meet even just one legendary being in my life.  _

They stared at each other for awhile before the bygone creature leapt away. 


	16. Chapter 15: Chilling Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa arrives at Lacunosa Town and listens to an old story about an ancient Pokémon and has her thoughts about it.

When she at last reached Lacunosa Town with its white walls of stone, Rosa reunited with Bianca and the professor. 

“You must be the ones who want to hear that old tale about this town.” An old woman was waiting for them in front of a house. “Please come in.”

“Behind Lacunosa Town, there’s a mighty big hole. Have you heard of the Giant Chasm?”

“Oh! I’ve heard that around the Giant Chasm, there have been brief temperature readings of -58 degrees Fahrenheit/-50 degrees Celsius!”  _ That cold?! _ “That’s what Cheren told me anyway!”

Juniper frowned. “The road is blocked, so we can’t get there right now…”

The old lady continued her story. “A long, long time ago, the Giant chasm was created when a big meteorite fell from the sky. A really scary Pokémon was hidden inside that meteorite… When darkness falls over the land, this Pokémon appears. A frigid wind follows it. It freezes everything around it and eats people and other Pokémon… That’s why everyone was afraid.”  _ I definitely would be scared too.  _

“The Pokémon ATE p-people?!” Bianca’s green eyes were huge. 

“So our ancestors surrounded the town with walls, to prevent the Pokémon from getting inside. Also, a rule was made forbidding anyone to go outside after dark. And that’s the end of the old tale!”  _ Thanks! I hate it.  _

“A fascinating story! I’ll add it to my research records.” The professor was ecstatic. “Everyone, we should be going.”

“I didn’t like that story very much,” Bianca whispered in Rosa’s ear as they left. 

“Me neither.”

“Wasn’t that an interesting folktale? The Pokémon’s true identity may be unknown, but the power mentioned in the story is incredible!”  _ I wouldn’t want to research that if Team Plasma wasn’t around to do something stupid. _ Rosa shivered. _ _

“I know… The power to freeze everything around it could even rival the power of the dragons.” Bianca had goosebumps. 

“Yes, Bianca. It’s almost like Zekrom, who scorched Unova with intense lightning long ago.”  _ And Reshiram and his flames.  _ Juniper looked at Rosa’s agitated expression. “You know the story of Zekrom, right?”

“Yeah.”  _ Hilda told me everything about her and N’s dragons. It would be cool to meet Reshiram’s opposite one day.  _

“Professor, do you think there’s a connection between the Pokémon from the old story and Zekrom and Reshiram?”

“Hmm… The meteorite. Zekrom was revived from a rock called the Dark Stone, and the Light Stone for Reshiram. Let’s suppose the meteor from the story and these stones are one and the same, taken into account that elements from the same era were found in Dragonspiral Tower, where Zekrom was, and in the Giant Chasm… It doesn’t prove anything, but it could be a piece of the puzzle. Let’s not write it off as a coincidence just yet…”

“If your theories are true, it should be a really strong Pokémon. What kind of a reason would there be for it to only come out at night? Like, if, like, it doesn’t like sunlight or something like that…”

“Until we look into it more deeply, it would be hard to say anything about that. Now that I think about it, the name ‘Lacunosa’ could be derived from lacunosus clouds, which are clouds that resemble a net or fence. I wonder if the name is related to the part of the story where they built walls to protect the town from that Pokémon.” Juniper glanced at Rosa. “Sorry, I rambled on a bit, didn’t I?”

“It’s alright. I’m thinking of my own theories,” she replied, scratching her head. “Perhaps the dragon-type gym leader in the next city can help.”  _ If only I could ask my cousin, the one with an actual legendary being by her side, for answers! _

~~~~~

After exploring the town a bit, she ran into Hugh at the edge of it. “What’s up?”

“Have you seen Team Plasma anywhere around here? I heard a rumor-”

“Of course you would ask that.” Rosa rolled her eyes. “No-wait. Nevermind.” 

Zinzolin was marching towards them from the woods nearby with a grunt by his side. “Oh, for crying out loud… This is troublesome indeed, my curious trainers.” Hugh already had his hands in fists. “Perhaps I should satiate your curiosity somewhat. The reason I am still part of Team Plasma is this: I want to know how the world will change. Listen. Pokémon are nature. Pokéballs are civilization. Humans who are used to civilization don’t relinquish it easily. Of course, both nature and civilization are important. But what will happen to a world taken over by Team Plasma?”

“I don’t want to know,” Rosa interrupted, but was ignored. 

“People will be forced to throw out Pokéballs-a product of civilization. I want to know what that looks like! And I want to enjoy it!”

Hugh stepped out in front of Rosa, and with the most commanding tone she’d ever heard in her life, said, “Shut your mouth.” His red eyes reflected the burning rage he’d housed for so long. “All I want is to get back a stolen Pokémon!” He reached for Rosa’s hand. “Give me a hand! You ready?”

“Heck yeah I am,” she replied as she reached into her bag. 

“Just to let you know… You’re about to feel my rage!”

~~~~~

“That pressure I felt from you just now… What was that?!” The old sage was glaring at Rosa with so much hatred that she felt quite thankful for Hugh at her side instead of alone. 

“What’s with those two? I’m battling alongside Zinzolin!” the grunt yelled, clearly frustrated at losing in front of his superior. “This shouldn’t be happening!”

“Team Plasma shouldn’t have come back then,” Rosa said, wishing she could just punch everyone in the organization at once. 

“These trainers remind me of that one from two years ago.” Zinzolin had been giving the death stare to both of them, but Rosa could tell that she was being recognized. “More importantly, we must continue our search. Like that scientist said, it might be in Opelucid City! We’ll play with you again later!”

“Get back here!” Hugh screamed as he raced after them, leaving Rosa to her own speculations.  _ Are they searching for that one Pokémon that’s supposedly a monster, too? Are they going to try and capture such a beast? That EATS people?  _

She didn’t want to think anymore about just who might be their first targets. 


	17. Chapter 16: Chilling Stories Pt. 2

After journeying for some time and letting herself relax a bit on the Village Bridge, Rosa was just about to her destination when she heard quick hoofsteps. A moment later a tall and magnificent green Pokémon leaped down from a cliff in front of her to stand in her way. “Hi, Virizion.” 

Again, the ancient Pokémon glared at her before leaping away. “Ok then.” 

“Yahoo! I haven’t seen you since I ran into you in Castelia City!” Iris said when Rosa entered town. “Are you here to battle Grandpa?”

“Yup.”

“Good luck!” She waved at the other girl cheerfully after pointing to the gym nearby. 

Rosa saw with sadness the rumble blocking the way to Route 10, the original route to the Pokémon League.  _ Thanks a lot, N, for putting that dumb castle back underground and causing twenty different earthquakes.  _

She made her way into the coolest gym she’d ever seen: giant black and white dragon statues that moved and connected as she made her way up to the gym leader. The battle was difficult, but she still achieved victory. 

Rosa left the gym with Drayden to see what he knew about the dragons. At his home, he said, 

“Let me tell you the story. It’s a long story, but listen closely. It was two years ago when the two dragon Pokémon were awakened. The black dragon Pokémon, Zekrom, pursued what is ideal, with the desire to usher in a new world of hope. And the white Pokémon, Reshiram, sought what is true, with the desire to usher in a new world of goodness. Zekrom and Reshiram were once a single Pokémon.” He paused, scratching his white beard. 

“You may wonder why it split in two. The single dragon Pokémon had helped the twin heroes bring a new region into being. But the twin heroes-the older brother who sought the truth and the younger brother who sought ideals-sundered the region in two as they fought to see which of them was right. In that desperate hour, the single dragon Pokémon split its body into a black Pokémon and a white Pokémon, even though ideals and truth don’t need to be in opposition!”

He paced around the room. “As the story goes, a third dragon Pokémon, called Kyurem, also came into existence in that era.” 

“So there really is a third?”

“Yes. And there may be proof of this to be found in a treasure passed down in my family for generations: the DNA splicers. Professor Juniper’s research determined that the materials in the splicers date back to the same time period as the materials used in building the Dragonspiral Tower.”

“Wow. Where are they?” Rosa shivered a bit, though she didn’t know why. 

“Oh, the DNA Splicers are stored very safely. I guard them because I don’t know what kind of power might lie within them. But here’s what’s been bothering me: Could there truly be one more dragon? Even if Kyurem really exists, we don’t know what kind of Pokémon it is. For starters, the two Pokémon the ancient being split into are both overwhelmingly powerful. So if Kyurem exists, could it be just a husk-a shell that was left over?”

Before Rosa could add her own thoughts to his theory, a loud  _ boom _ reached their ears. They raced outside. “What was that?”

A giant shadow flew over them, casting darkness and shivers down their spines. Rosa looked up to see some kind of huge, flying ship above.  _ That better not be the same ship that belonged to Team Plasma! _

It deafened her ears as it approached, and she ducked behind a house to avoid the ice that shot out of it. When the chaos finally ceased, she began to realize the true ruthlessness of the enemy. 

Ice stuck up from the ground all over the city. It was so cold that Rosa wondered if she too was frozen.  _ Or am I just afraid? _ “This world of ice… Haxorus, break the ice!” 

Drayden’s Pokémon had no luck. “Not only did the ice stay unbroken, there’s not even a scratch on it! What’s going on?”

“I have no idea,” Rosa muttered.  _ If this is Team Plasma, which it must be, why would they do such a thing? _

“I don’t think that’s going to work,” laughed Zinzolin as he strutted out from behind the ice wall in front of them with two grunts. 

“I remember you from N’s castle,” was all Drayden said. Rosa couldn’t stop shivering.  _ Is this about me? _

“It’s bitter cold.”  _ Wow! Such a shocking statement! Such a wise sage! _ “I’m shivering. I’m suffering, but I’m alive! It’s what the essence of life feels like! It’s proof of my existence! But that’s enough of philosophy. Here are the facts for your admiration: This ice was specially created by Team Plasma’s technology. As long as we have our secret weapon, you’ll never be able to melt or break this ice!”

“Let me explain our purpose here.” His explanation was too short and too easy to guess for Rosa’s liking. “Drayden, hand over the DNA Splicers! Opelucid City is a city where the past and future are entwined. Could there be a more perfect place for the splicers that connect the separated Pokémon?”

“Do you think someone who knows what you did two years ago will just hand them over quietly?” 

“Humph. That’s what I thought you’d say. At this point, I’d like to threaten you with another volley of ice, but we can’t use it for a moment…” The old Sage sighed. “It won’t be enjoyable in this cold, but I guess we’ll just search for them.” With that, he and his two followers disappeared into the fog.

“Those foul villains! Rosa, I want you to help me! We’re going to drive Team Plasma out of Opelucid City!”

Rosa glanced around at her shining surroundings. “Let’s finish them,” she agreed. 

~~~~~

Rosa had to not only be watchful of being attacked but also careful of every step she took since the icy ground was constantly trying to trip her. She wondered how Team Plasma could stand being around so much cold as they waited to deploy it.  _ I hope they all accidentally freeze themselves and become ice cubes so that they’ll finally stop their trouble. Where’d they even get their “secret weapon” anyway? _

She had to battle a few grunts to be able to pass through the town to find Zinzolin again at the entrance to the gym and confront him. “Just why?”  _ People and Pokémon are freezing! _

“Oh, for crying out loud… I didn’t expect to fight hampered by cold like this.” His dark eyes stared at Rosa, and she thought she saw her cousin in them instead.  _ Hope I’ve scared you too, at least a little bit.  _ “Well, no matter! The fact that I’m shivering means I’m truly alive!” 

The battle was colder than the world around them, but somehow Rosa managed to win victory. Arcanine had the time of his life putting ice-types to the flames. 

“I suspect we’ll have an even grander time soon,” she said to her fire dog quietly as she returned him to his Pokéball. 

Zinzolin was more furious than she’d ever seen anyone be, but he kept his fists to his sides and his voice calm as he spoke. “You’re a strong trainer. You definitely are adept at handling Pokémon. I believe I’ll take my leave, simply because I can’t stand this cold. But…” He grinned a dark and toothy smile. “Imagine this… A Unova region… completely covered… in ice.”

“I don’t want to imagine that, thank you very much.”

“To achieve that splendor, we’ll do whatever it takes to obtain the DNA splicers.” He turned away and left. Rosa hoped she’d never have to face him again. 

Drayden came out of the gym. “You’re even better than I hoped. Thanks to you, we drove them off. I’m grateful to your Pokémon also.” He handed her a small item, shaping like a triangle with grey stripes and another smaller yellow triangle at the end. “Look, Rosa. These are the DNA Splicers!” 

“So this is it,” she said as she held it in her hand. 

“We’re really fortunate Team Plasma didn’t get their hands on them. I don’t know what their goal is, but I’m sure they’re planning something wicked.”

Suddenly, Rosa saw one of the three Shadow Triad members appear nearby. “As we suspected… The hiding place was in the gym. Well thought out. If Drayden isn’t there, we can’t get in. If he is there, he’s the strongest guard we could possibly face. It also explains why the Pokémon gym was remodeled.” He shrugged after stating the obvious. “Whatever. The DNA Splicers are in our hands now.” 

“It’s beyond my imagination to think you’d use one of the Seven Sages to find out where the splicers were!” Drayden yelled as Rosa registered the emptiness of her palm. 

“Now you know, then. We will accomplish our goals, no matter the cost. We don’t have the ability to captivate the hearts of others like Lord N does. Instead, we will bend people to our will with brute force.” The Shadow turned to glare at Rosa. “Two years was a surprisingly long wait.” 

The two other Shadows suddenly appeared to Rosa’s left, then were gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sure is a chilling time irl too, oof. Y'all stay safe and well 💚


	18. Chapter 17: Cold Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa tries to get the DNA Splicers back from the Shadow Triad. Then she and Hugh go after Team Plasma and decide to find them to defeat them once and for all.

Rosa slid over the ice with confusion still lingering in her mind. Her anger was becoming more and more noticeable with every person she saw huddling in their homes for warmth.  _ Hugh could punch through this ice. In fact, his rage would just melt it all before he could even touch it. Now, where did the Shadow Triad go? _

She found one of them near the gateway to Route 11. “Really? That’s a dirty trick, you know.”

“Heh heh… You don’t really think you can take the DNA Splicers back, do you?”

“Yes. I do.”

“Aww. How unlucky. I don’t happen to be the one holding the DNA Splicers. I was just buying time for the others to escape. Cheerio, bye-bye, whatever.” 

“You can’t steal something from someone forever!” Rosa called as the Shadow disappeared. “I know multiple people who want things back from Team Plasma, including myself!”

Her Xtransciever started ringing. Drayden was running towards her as well.  _ Perfect timing.  _

“Rosa!” Hugh exclaimed. “A strange ship was flying towards Opelucid City, right?!”

“Yes. I wouldn’t-”

“I saw it too! I’m en route!” Cheren said. 

“Rosa! Cheren! That’s Team Plasma’s ship from before, isn’t it?”

“There’s nothing else it could possibly be!”

“Yes. No doubt about it… Anyway, I’ll be arriving in just a moment!” Cheren said before leaving the call.

“Ok! Rosa, if you run into any trouble, call me!” Hugh said. 

“There’s plenty of it here already,” she winced. “Make sure your jacket doesn’t have any tears.”

~~~~~

“I have a good idea of where Team Plasma is hiding,” Cheren said when he arrived in the city. “The place with the lowest temperature in the region right now is an area close to Humilau City. Rosa, I could use your help, if you’re willing. You’re a skilled trainer who can go toe-to-toe with Team Plasma.” He grinned at her. “That’s my definition of useful.”

“All people should think for themselves about the nature of the relationship between people and Pokémon,” Drayden mused as they left. “It’s not something Team Plasma gets to decide for everyone!”

~~~~~

Rosa had Flygon fly her to Undella Town to meet up with Hugh. “Where are you?” he asked through her Xtransciever. 

“Right where you said you’d also be,” she laughed as she saw him a few yards away with his back turned to her. “I can’t believe I managed to beat you to someplace!”

“Sorry, I wanted to see for myself what Team Plasma did,” he said as he hung up and ran towards her. “You looked like you were freezing! How dare they!”

“I know. I was,” she sighed as she was tightly embraced. Sand squeezed into her shoes. “I can’t believe Arceus himself made that much ice in one humid place possible.” 

“That definitely wasn’t Arceus,” Hugh argued. “Probably some kind of secret Plasma technology that we’re going to smash to bits!”

“I can’t wait,” Rosa agreed as he let her go. “Let’s get going. Team Plasma has GOT to be around there since that’s the direction the ship thing went. I never want to see that thing again.”

Rosa and Hugh made their way through the new Marine Tube, a new underwater tunnel that connected this town and the next. Its sides were see-through, allowing passerby to observe sea life. “Stop with the tough, uninterested face. You’re enjoying the sights as much as I am.” 

Hugh forced his mouth into a very big, slightly unsettling smile. “Is this better?”

“You’re getting there.” Rosa pretended to squint at one of his teeth. “Is that a lettuce?” Her reward was him furiously trying to find the nonexistent piece of food while walking. “Just kidding.” 

His reddening face was much more precious than the fact that they were literally standing underwater. “Are you mad or are you just embarrassed?”

“You make me feel a lot of things,” he muttered. “I can’t believe they tried to freeze you solid.”

“It wasn’t just me. It was the whole city.”

“Aren’t you worried about everyone?” Rosa winced at his sharp tone.

“Of course I am! But right now it’s not my job to take care of them. There are others doing that right now with medical experience. I need to destroy Team Plasma so no one ELSE gets hurt.” She stopped in the middle of the tunnel to face him. “Listen. I’m going to be fine. So far, they’ve given me dirty looks, but other than that they haven’t done anything to me specifically. I may look similar to my cousin, but I’m not her.” Rosa watched a blue Jellicent and a pink one float together in the coral. “Do you wish I was?”

“No! I just don’t want THEM thinking you are. If I ever see you wear your hair in only one ponytail instead of two, I’m going to learn how to make those ridiculous meatball hair buns myself.” 

Rosa couldn’t help but laugh at that. “You worry too much about me. I’ve been trying to worry less lately, so can you try too? At least here?” 

Hugh huffed. “Fine. But don’t think anything else here is as nice to observe as you are.”

It was Rosa’s turn to be flustered. She looked away, suddenly realizing how tired she was.  _ When we get to Humilau, I’m going to take a good long nap. Team Plasma can wait a few more hours for us to destroy them.  _

They began walking again, and Rosa gently took Hugh’s hand. She didn’t need to look at him to know he was screaming internally. “I’m going to be ok, Hugh.”

“I-I hope that’s a promise.” To her surprise, he sounded more than fearful. Rosa couldn't help but wonder where his tough side went whenever they had moments like these.

“You know it is.”

“I just… I know I might sound crazy, but I can sense that something bad is about to happen. Worse than what just happened today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update this a lot sooner but animal crossing 🥺💚
> 
> also I just deleted the fourth part of the series "A Secret Demanding To Be Known" cuz I'm gonna eventually repost it with other shorter stories since it wasn't getting as many hits/views and kudos as the longer ones. Sorry about that, once this is done I'll start on some other shorter ideas of mine and reupload it first thing with those :)


	19. Chapter 18: We're Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa challenges the last gym and begins the search to find and take down Team Plasma once and for all.

Rosa and Hugh were quiet as they left the Marine Tube and entered Humilau City. “I’ll see you later, ok? I’m going to train before challenging the last gym.” 

“Ok.” He watched as she approached the Pokémon Center and muttered, “You’ve always been alright.”

“Just alright?” Rosa teased. 

“I meant you’ve always been able to defend yourself.” Hugh shuffled his feet awkwardly. “I was reassuring myself.”

Rosa rolled her eyes. “Stupid boy.” 

~~~~~

After finally getting an opportunity to rest, Rosa went outside to train with her Pokémon and others by the beach. Samurott was bouncing around his trainer as she made sure she had everything she needed for her final badge. “We’re going soon,” she promised as he nudged her with his flipper. 

The stars were fading just as Rosa held her badge up against the sunrise. Samurott and the rest had had a great time. “Thank you,” she said to Zoroark as they left. 

_ “I am doing this only for beating Team Plasma’s a-oh look there!” _ The fox-like Pokémon pointed at Hugh approached.  _ “There he is. My favorite trainer besides my first. Very good at fighting Team Pasta.” _

“You mean me?”

_ “No.” _ Rosa just shook her head, exasperated.  _ I thought I was better than some weird green-haired hippie.  _

“You got all the badges!” Hugh exclaimed as he joined them. “Hi, Zoroark!” Rosa sighed, exasperated by her Pokémon’s smug behavior as he let himself be patted on the head. “You’re really something!”

“Thanks. Ok Zoroark, back into the Pokéball.” The fox shot her a begrudging look before disappearing in a flash. “He’s too nosy. I shouldn’t leave him out all the time.” 

“Does he stalk people? He’s the most particular Zoroark I’ve ever seen!”

“He clearly must.”  _ There is no WAY I’m ever telling you that he stalks you thinking he’ll get information to benefit me somehow. Creep. _

“Well…” Hugh glanced at the ocean nearby. “Usually, we’d go to the Pokémon League now, but…”

“Dealing with Team Plasma comes first,” Rosa finished. “Are you ready?”

“Yes! We have to focus! But, before that, we have to find out where they are!”  _ There’s the Hugh I know. Let’s finish this today so you can stop worrying about me.  _ “Ok! We’ll split up! You check Route 22! Got it?”

“You know I do,” she agreed as they went their separate ways.  _ We’ll find them soon. _

~~~~~

“The one radiating such a powerful presence before you is none other than Terrakion!” Rosa jumped when she saw the legendary being suddenly leap onto her path.  _ Why does this keep happening to ME out of all people?! _

“I’m curious as to how you know these things,” Rosa said as Colress in his shining, nerdy glasses approached her. “You don’t even seem a bit intimidated.”

“It's been a long time,” he said to her, too fascinated by the rare Pokémon to pay as much attention to her as he did before. “Terrakion is one of the three Pokémon who protected Pokémon from the flames of a human conflict!”

“Really?”  _ Didn’t the other two do that too, according to legend? _

“It seems likely that Terrakion has picked up the scent of danger that emanates from Team Plasma.”

“It’d be hard not to notice.”

The scientist laughed. Rosa liked the sound. “It's probably seeking a Pokémon Trainer who has the strength to stand up to them.”

“Me?” She wanted to slap herself at her exuberant, slightly higher pitched than normal voice.  _ Of course it’s me, you idiot. Just WHO did the job before you? _

“Yes! It's very interesting indeed that Terrakion appeared before you! That aside, do you plan to confront Team Plasma?”

“Yeah.”  _ For Hilda’s sake, and because I need Hugh to stop giving me concerned looks when he thinks I’m not watching. _

“I see. If that's the case, you must have the power to protect your own Pokémon! Being protected by Pokémon alone doesn't make you a Trainer! It's because Trainers are strong, because they care about their Pokémon, that these Pokémon can also be strong!”

“Didn’t you say the theme of your research is ‘Bringing out the power of Pokémon?’” Rosa recalled their first meeting in Castelia City. “I think you’ve found your answer.”

“So I have,” he mused. Colress twirled his unique strand of electric-blue hair and handed her a small device. “Here! This is from me. This is a prototype of my device that energizes Pokémon! It doesn't work on battling Pokémon, but you may find it useful for something!”

Rosa inspected it. It was small and white with a little yellow screen.  _ An energizer? Odd. Wonder what it’s true purpose will be. _ “Thank you. I’m sure I’ll find some use for it.”

Colress nodded to her before his Xtransciever buzzed. “It was good to see you, but there’s something now that must be done. Well then, I wish you and your Pokémon a safe journey!”

“You too! Watch out for Team Plasma!” she called as his oddity sauntered away.

“Don’t worry about them!” Colress replied. “The stronger trainer shall win!”


	20. Chapter 19: Icy Ship Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Hugh find and explore the Plasma Frigate and discover just one of its many secrets.

At the end of Route 22 was an entrance to the Giant Chasm. Rosa could already feel the shivers return. 

It didn’t take her long to find Team Plasma. Two grunts were south of her, and she overheard one say, 

“How long does ‘wait until everyone else arrives’ mean, exactly?” 

“The area past here is important!” argued the other. “The people heading to Route 21 are definitely important, but we have an important role as well!”  _ And it’s time for Hugh and me to figure out what’s so important here. _

Near another entrance, Rosa found a Crustle disguised as a boulder.  _ It’s not sleeping, _ she realized after studying it for a moment.  _ It’s just… frozen? _

Then it hit her: Colress had somehow done the same thing with a group of the species before. Rosa reached into her bag, wondering if the little device he gave her earlier would work. 

_ Woah. _ It reawakened immediately when she pressed a random button.  _ Am I… controlling it? _

It didn’t last long though; soon the Crustle broke out of his daze and attack. Samurott had a good time crushing it. 

“Well…” Rosa said to no one in particular as the machine broke. “That power’s… odd.” She inspected it more closely.  _ Why would that Colress invent a device like this, out of all things? _

~~~~~

The cave system’s name wasn’t a lie; it took Rosa forever to navigate it and find another entrance. Luckily, Hugh cursing under his breath echoed loud enough for her to find him at the exit. 

“Well…” Rosa gazed up at the giant ship resting on the beach before them. “We found them.”

“I knew we would. But…” Hugh scratched his messy hair. “How do we get in?”

Before Rosa could suggest sneaking, she heard a voice yell, “Hold up!” Suddenly, the ship’s gangplank fell with a solid thud. “Eh, this should do it!”

“Marlon?” Rosa asked, confused as to why the laid back gym leader she’d just battled was here.

“Hey, friends! Team Plasma’s not botherin’ me. They could be up to no good for reals, and… It’s not my style to go around decidin’ Team Plasma’s bad without thinkin’ ’bout it just cuz everyone says so!” Marlon looked as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Rosa wished she had that feeling too. “But, eh, you’re having trouble, so I’ve got to help out! That’s what I want to do!”

“Thanks…” Hugh scowled at the enemy again.

“Listen, ’K. Believe in somethin’! Searchin’ for stolen Pokémon is fine!” Hugh glared at him. Rosa rested a hand on his arm and made a silent promise.  _ We’ll find that Purrloin of your sister soon. That’s who you should be troubled for. _ “Keepin’ Unova from bein’ iced over’s fine too! It’s all good. But think ’bout why you’re doin’ that. The strength of your beliefs is what gives you and your Pokémon power!”

Marlon turned to face the enormous boat. “I made some noise, so some people came out!” He faced the two trainers again. “Hey, be careful, ’K?”

“We will,” Rosa promised as Hugh rolled his eyes and the gym leader left. “At least Hugh will.”

“I-”

“Shut up. Don’t you dare give me another lecture on being safe,” she sighed as she took his hand and led him up the steel walkway. “You know how tough I can be. Come on. Let’s finish this for good.”

~~~~~

Two grunts were waiting to confront them near the entrance. Rosa and Hugh split up to tackle both.

Afterwards, they went their separate ways to cover more ground and then met up again to venture below deck. “Who are you?” one grunt asked, more curious than hostile.

“Just to let you know…” Hugh began, “You’re about to feel my rage!”

Rosa didn’t feel sorry for the grunt and his friend when they too were defeated. “Ugh! We have to tell the others.” They raced away.

“They didn’t have Purrloin with them!” Hugh fumed. “Well, we’ll just have to deactivate those barriers over there and search some more!”

“Again?!” he yelled as another grunt approached the moment they went down a set of stairs. 

“Keep your voice down,” Rosa sighed.

“Wait! This uniform is just a disguise. I’m ex-Team Plasma!”

Rosa was doubtful. “Oh?”   


“What I am now is a spy, to guard against anything bad they might cook up.” Rosa felt Zoroark twitch in his Pokéball. 

“It must be a hard job, keeping an eye on your former allies. Say, you don’t know anything about a Purrloin stolen in Aspertia, do you?”  _ Or anything about my cousin…? _

“S-sorry, but I don’t know anything about that…”

“That’s what I figured.” Hugh’s rage was rising again. “I wouldn't expect someone from a group bent on world domination to be all that quick on the uptake.” He stalked into one of the rooms nearby to search.

“Oh…” muttered the former grunt. “But I honestly wanted to save Pokémon…”

“We’re going to save them today,” Rosa vowed. 

~~~~~ 

The ship was even larger than it appeared on the outside. “Our king is gone,” said a grunt near one of many warp panels. “But we’re still here!”

“Aren’t you pretty confident, waltzing right into the enemy’s stronghold!”

“Even if we don’t have our Hero anymore, we still won’t lose!”

“Warning! Warning! Intruders in the vessel!” said a furious voice through invisible speakers. “Everyone, please respond.”  _ Great. _

It took her a bit, but Rosa finally managed to get to a place of real interest.  _ Why in Arceus’ name is it so cold?! _

“You’re an impressive trainer to have made it this far.”  _ Nevermind. Zinzolin’s voice is icier than this whole ship.  _ “Since you went to such trouble to come here, I'll show you something.” He grinned evilly and stepped aside to show a terrifying sight.

“This is…  **The legendary Pokémon of ice! Its name is Kyurem!** "

Rosa wasn’t sure what to make of the third dragon. On one hand, it was clearly in an extensive amount of pain. On the other, it would probably turn her into a mini iceberg if it was freed from its chains. It was grey with broken ice for wings and had yellow eyes with the chilling absence of pupils.

“The ice missiles we fired into Opelucid City were created with Kyurem’s power and Team Plasma’s technology!” The old Sage clapped for himself as the pieces began fitting together in Rosa’s mind.

“Well…” he said after a while to answer her silence. “You could become a threat to Team Plasma, so we will eliminate you here!”

“Not with me around, you won’t!” Hugh exclaimed, enraged as ever as he appeared beside her. 

“Hmph! We’ll simply eliminate the both of you!”


	21. Chapter 20: What Side Is This Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Hugh discover Team Plasma's secret weapon and decide to keep fighting, despite the odds.

“I’m not going to lose to Team Plasma!” Hugh stated after the fight had been won. Zinzolin had been a surprisingly easy opponent. _Stupid __boomer__._ “By the way, what is this place?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Rosa promised because of the admin’s scowl. She wanted to leave and try to come up with some sort of plan to defeat the ice monster waiting below. 

“Hmph. You’re a stronger trainer than I expected. If you've got that much sense, why did you do something as dangerous as sneaking into our base?”

“That should be obvious! I'll do whatever it takes to get my sister's Pokémon back! Are YOU the one who stole a Purrloin in Aspertia five years ago?”

“If it's just a Purrloin, someone probably stole it and is using it. Why can't you understand? There are other Purrloin. Why are you so fixated on this one?”

“That's the ONLY Purrloin in the world that my late grandpa caught for my little sister!” A part of Rosa’s heart broke for him all over again. 

She’d been playing with him and his younger sibling when the grunts had come and taken the baby Pokémon. Rosa remembered the shock and the dawn of Hugh’s anger.

“An individual's feelings… To you, that's probably a matter of great importance. But from the perspective of other people, it is a trifling matter indeed. Compare those feelings against the majesty of this ship!” Zinzolin gestured with his wrinkled arms to the freezing room around them. “This ship itself is a device that uses the Pokémon Kyurem's power! With this ship, this time we will conquer Unova! It looks like Kyurem has fully recovered. We'll put the DNA Splicers to good use. I'll let you take care of them, Shadow Triad!”

“Don't mess with me! You were the one who lost!” Hugh screamed as they were teleported away.

~~~~~

Rosa found herself on the beach they had just been on and looked up as the Plasma Frigate used the ancient being’s power to lift off and become a rocket in the sky. 

“Team Plasma!” Hugh caterwauled as they left. “No matter where you fly, I won’t let you get away! But, what’s over there anyway?”

“I haven’t a clue. All I know is that we need to stop them, Purrloin or no Purrloin.” Rosa rubbed her eyes. 

“Sorry I’m late…” They turned around to see Cheren rushing towards them. “I suspect they’re flying toward the Giant Chasm.”

“The Giant Chasm! That's deep in Route 22, right?” Cheren nodded. Rosa wondered if he’d been there before this whole fiasco had started as Hugh grabbed her arm. “Ok, I'm going! Rosa! You come too!”

“You know I will!”

“That Pokémon... Kyurem, was it? Its cry sounded lonely somehow.” Hugh raced away, though not before Rosa managed to dislodge his anxious grip. Cheren blinked in surprise.

"Kyurem! Team Plasma is using Kyurem's power for evil?!"

“It makes sense they’d steal another dragon,” Rosa sighed.

“Then how should we stop Team Plasma? If Kyurem is, like Drayden said, a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon, the only ones who could stand up to it are Zekrom or Reshiram!” Cheren tapped the sand with his foot, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. “But... Neither of them is here right now... Where are the ones the legendary Pokémon recognized as Heroes, anyway?”

“I really, really wish I knew.”  _ Oh Hilda, why must you stay absent when we need you the most?! _

~~~~~

“Anyone who tries to block us will go running away with their tail between their legs!” Hugh exclaimed when they made it back to the caves of Giant Chasm. 

Before Rosa could reply, she heard a grunt yell, “Hey, it’s good! We’re all set here!”

“It’s finally time!” she heard one of the Team Plasma members from before say. “Come on! Let’s go!”

“You're all alone now…” Hugh taunted when they caught up to one of them. “So, which one of us are you gonna tackle?”

The grunt seemed confused. “Oh! It’s me! Me!”

“You?” asked Rosa.

“The ex-Team Plasma guy! The one Rood asked to be a spy!”

“Oh, yeah... I remember you.”  _ Is it my imagination, or does Hugh sound like he’s actually somewhat concerned about a Team Plasma person? _ “Being ex-Team Plasma is really rough, eh?”

“You know, N was so nice to Pokémon… And all I wanted to do was protect Pokémon from bad people…” 

“Well, I suppose... If we don't crush Team Plasma, then guys like you and that N guy will always be treated like villains.”

“Oh, thank you. That’s so nice. Even if we said it was for Pokémon, in the end, we were doing what we wanted to do.” He bowed to Rosa. “Please excuse me. There’s still something I have to do!”

“Ok.” She watched as he left. “We’ve got some things to certainly take care of, too.” _I wonder what that N guy is actually like __behind the King everyone saw__._


	22. Chapter 21: One Confrontation After Another

In the center of the Giant Chasm, there was an ancient crater covered by a quiet, peaceful forest. Actually, it was normally that way, but certainly not when Rosa and Hugh arrived.

Sage Rood and his group of former members were confronting some grunts. “He said he wants to talk to them so his old allies won't get hurt,” Hugh said, shaking his head.

“I don’t think that’ll work.” Rosa watched as a ginger on the other side clenched her fists. “I really don’t think so at all.”

“Aah! I will say it as many times as it takes until you understand! Ghetsis's real plan was to take over the Unova region! Liberating Pokémon was nothing more than an excuse! If anything, it would've made Pokémon suffer!” Rood was clearly doing his best to reason with them. 

“Uh-huh, yeah. That’s a pretty speech, gramps!” yelled one of the enemies. “You fool! We’re not going to listen to what a traitor has to say!”

** “Hey!”** Hugh marched forward. “Let me through!”

“What are you saying? Looking to get hurt?” The grunt looked at him and then Rosa, eyes widening. “Hey, you look like…”

“I'm going to get a stolen Pokémon back! I'm not gonna listen to villains like you!” Hugh turned to their allies and gave them a little speech of his own. “Rood! Ex-Team Plasma! Why do you have Pokémon by your sides? To protect what's important to you, right? Even if your precious Pokémon are hurt, even if your ideals are damaged, the time to fight is NOW!”

“You’re just a kid! Stop trying to act so cool!” Team Plasma took out their Pokémon. “Whatever! No one’s getting close to the Plasma Frigate! Wipe them ALL out!”

~~~~~

“I'm passing through! Oh, it looks like their backup has arrived.” Hugh glared at the new grunts approaching. Rosa was itching to keep going.

“At times like these, those whose hearts weaken, those whose determination falters, can accomplish nothing! To save our old allies, to protect Unova, we will fight!” The old Sage looked at Rosa and Hugh. “Both of you, go! No, just a moment… Hugh, was it? About the Pokémon you're looking for… In all likelihood, it is in the possession of the Shadow Triad-the dark warriors who appear silently.”

“Got it! If I rescue it, that helps you absolve your guilt, doesn't it?”  _ And yours too, for not being able to save it before. And maybe some of mine. _ “Guess I'll help you out!”

“At that time, I believed we were on the side of justice. By serving my king, N, I was going to make a world without war. But I was conceited, and I couldn't see the unhappiness we were causing. That's why I can't let it happen again!”

~~~~~

The Plasma Frigate had created shattered frost all around its resting spot. Rosa ran through the broken ice, stopping only to catch her balance and not fall. This would at last end today. 

“Go on ahead!” Hugh told her when more grunts appeared at the front of the ship. “I’m going to make them tell me about the Shadow Triad! If you find Purrloin or the Shadow Triad, let me know!"

“Struggle and squirm! Kyurem’s ice is more powerful than Reshiram’s columns of flames or Zekrom’s crackling lightning!”

“H-he’s terrifying! He can’t be human! But he has a silly-looking Qwilfish hairstyle!”

This time, Rosa decided to explore and search the other half of the vehicle she hadn’t been able to before. “At last, we meet again!” said the spy. “I’ve been waiting for you. Gah! Spying is such a rotten job. I contacted Rood of the Seven Sages, but nobody showed up to help me.”

“Actually, they’re trying to get in now.” 

“Oh. Well, I can’t stand it. Everybody around me is always saying bad stuff about Lord N. But Lord N learned the error of his ways and changed course to a better path. Yet they call him a betrayer! People really stink sometimes. They selfishly counted on him, and now they selfishly make a big fuss about being betrayed.” He shook his head, exhausted and exasperated. “Sorry for the rant, but I’ve got no one else here to tell it to.”

“It’s alright.” Rosa glanced at the maze of pipes on the floor they were on. “I’ll do what my cousin did and defeat Team Plasma once and for all.”

His eyes widened. “So it’s true! You ARE the relative of Champion Hilda!”

“Yeah. I’m hoping I’ll find some sort of clue about why she left here,” Rosa sighed. “I can’t imagine her being frightened of anything, especially Team Plasma. She destroyed them, after all.”

“And changed the King’s heart. My real name is Jake, by the way.”

“Rosa, and I’m going to finish this for my cousin’s sake.”  _ And so Hugh will finally calm down and stop fussing over me and that forsaken-by-Arceus Purrloin.  _

~~~~~

Kyurem was in agony in its container as Rosa approached. She considered freeing the poor dragon.

“The device is indestructible!” Zinzolin cheered as he stepped in front of it. “You will never be able to release Kyurem! You don't have the sense to know when to quit, it seems. It's an act of mercy on my part to bring this to an end now!”

“Team Plasma has never been about mercy. Especially not to Pokémon,” Rosa said, doing her best to sound threatening.  _ I hope I’ll resonate like Hilda does. _ “I’ll destroy you here!”

~~~~~

“Beaten again?! No matter! Team Plasma will get the last laugh!” Rosa just brushed past Zinzolin, tired of the admin’s words and wishing she wasn’t freezing to death.

She found herself in a room that appeared to be the control panel of the ship. Rosa wanted to slap herself for not realizing this plot twist sooner.

“With all your strange and sketchy Pokémon-controlling technology, I admit I should’ve seen this coming.” Colress turned around from the steering wheel and grinned at her. As he clapped, Rosa felt the sting of betrayal sink in, even if it were only barely more than a little crush that had made her think they’d at least been friends. 

“Welcome! I was asked by an acquaintance to help with his research. What I desire is to bring out the entirety in Pokémon potential! If I can accomplish that, I don't care what it takes!”

“So you sided with Team Plasma, thinking they’ll help you find your answer?  **Seriously?!** ” Rosa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“If it means the strength must be brought out by the interactions between Pokémon and Trainers, then so be it! If it means you have to use a merciless approach, like Team Plasma's, and force out all of the Pokémon's power, then so be it! And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it…” Colress’ proud and determined expression faltered for a moment, before continuing on.

“That aside! The reason I have been traveling all over Unova and battling many Pokémon Trainers is because I was testing the viability of this approach to bringing out the full strength of Pokémon. In that respect, you've done an amazing job. Well now! Tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! If you're ready, come at me!

“I wish you hadn’t chosen the wrong side for satisfying your scientist’s curiosity,” Rosa said fiercely as she stepped in front of him. “But I’ll certainly help you test your insane hypothesis!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit Colress confused me when I first played Black 2. I found him a little suspicious at first and then when it was revealed he was a Team Plasma boss it all made sense and I really did slap myself.
> 
> Only real rainwishers know who Jake is ;)


	23. Chapter 22: Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa fights Colress and the Shadow Triad before making her way to her final battle.

“So this is what it means to draw forth the power hidden in your Pokémon!” Colress was more ecstatic than Rosa had ever seen anyone be before.  _ Is this what happens when a scientist like him finally discovers what they were looking for? _

“So strong! You're a very strong Trainer indeed! So let me ask you this! Are you thinking of reaching even higher heights by understanding each other as Pokémon and Trainer?”

He was so eager, so elated, that Rosa couldn’t bother any kind of sharp retort. “Yes! That’s exactly your solution!”

“I see... To me, that is an ideal answer. To think! That's what you actually believe! You bring out the power of your Pokémon with respect and love!” Colress twirled his strange blue hair. “Excuse me for repeating myself, but if it will make Pokémon stronger, I don't care what it takes! If interacting with Pokémon can increase their powers only to a certain point, then their full strength must be brought out using a scientific approach. Even one without a conscience.” He paused and observed her for a moment with a new light.

“But you have shown me the potential of your approach. To me, whether Team Plasma wins or whether you win will decide how the relationship between people and Pokémon should be! So where will this be settled?” Colress pointed to the entrance. “Go to where Kyurem is being held. Good luck in your battle!”

“I’m glad you found your answer.” Rosa shook his hand. It was surprisingly warm, despite the chilling presence of the people he’d been working with.  _ But after today, he’ll have to find a new job.  _ “I’ve got something to find, too. Thank you for the battle.”

Colress bowed his head. “You’ll find her one day soon, I’m sure.”

~~~~~

Rosa cautiously entered the room on Kyurem’s prison’s other side, unsure of what to expect. When she saw the man standing in front of the camera screens, she froze.

“That blasted Colress!” Ghetsis turned around and slammed his cane onto the office floorboards, making it shake. “The fool is far too committed to pure science. This is how he repays me for making him the boss of Team Plasma?! How dare he put his personal intellectual curiosity before our ultimate mission of conquering Unova!”

Rosa felt herself shrink a little as he stepped to the right. “How fortunate for you! Few get to be the sole audience member for one of my speeches.” She attempted to stand a tiny bit taller as he took another step forward. “Team Plasma will use its knowledge and technology to take Kyurem's true power to its absolute limit and freeze the Unova region. The terrified people and Pokémon will bow at Team Plasma's… no… at MY feet!”

His laughter was the most horrifying sound she’d ever heard. Ghetsis walked closer to his desk, to her, and again pounded his cane against the wood. “Kyurem is an empty being. The remnants of a certain Pokémon when it split into Reshiram and Zekrom… My desire is absolute rule of Unova!”  _ He can’t talk about anything but power…  _

Ghetsis walked closer. Rosa had originally wanted to melt into the floorboards, but then she realized she’d be beaten. “That's right! Kyurem will be the vessel into which my desires will be poured!”

Before he could go on, a Shadow Triad member came into sight. “Lord Ghetsis,” he said as he bowed respectfully. “Kyurem has been transferred!”

“It's finally here! The wonderful era in which I am the absolute ruler of Unova has finally arrived! I'll let you take care of this!” Ghetsis pointed his cane directly at Rosa’s heart and stomped away.

Rosa was left alone with the Shadow before Hugh raced in.  _ Thank Arceus. I don’t think I can express how happy I am to see you right now. _ “Wait... You're one of the Shadow Triad, right? Tell me about the Purrloin that was stolen in Aspertia.”

“Very well…”  _ He remembers?  _ “This might be it.” The Shadow released a scarred Liepard from a dusty Pokéball. “I stole this Pokémon five years ago in Aspertia. So it seems likely that it is the Pokémon you're talking about. But now, it only listens to my commands. Such is the fate of Pokémon that are trapped in Pokéballs!”

“Wh-what?” Hugh’s heartbroken expression made Rosa want nothing more than to be able to truly comfort him. “Don't mess with me... That's someone else's Pokémon!”

“Ah… I feel sorry for Pokémon. They're ruled by Pokéballs and the whims of their Trainers… Lord Ghetsis spoke of Pokémon liberation two years ago simply for his own ambitions, but… if his plans had succeeded, many Pokémon would have been saved. This Liepard-well, you knew it as a Purrloin-if it had been released, it might have returned to you. Well then…”

He turned to Rosa, hatred in his dark eyes. “You there! I won't let you interfere with Lord Ghetsis's plans!”

~~~~~

The other two shadows had come to join their brother as Rosa defeated the first. “No matter… The only thing you can do is watch Lord Ghetsis use Kyurem to freeze Unova solid. That's all…” The first Shadow turned to Hugh, who was still transfixed on the hissing Liepard. “You… I'll return this Pokémon to you. Considering what Lord Ghetsis is about to do, I have no further need of it.” The Shadows were gone.

Rosa and Hugh were silent for a while. Liepard was standing in the corner, calmer but wary. “Hey… Rosa… If we let Team Plasma do whatever we want… There'll be more sad Pokémon like Purrloin and Kyurem…” 

She went up to him and kissed his cheek. “I know.” She shivered, as it had become her new habit. There was still one more enemy to defeat. “I’ll finish this for the both of us.”

~~~~~

“The Giant Chasm! This is the spot where Kyurem's power resonates. Here, Kyurem can use the full extent of its power and easily cover all of Unova in ice!” Ghetsis moved to the side, slamming his cane into the broken, icy floor of the great cavern. “Kyurem, come!”

Rosa knew it had been a terrible idea to follow him here without Hugh or any backup, but she had her Pokémon, and she knew they’d fight with her till the end. Kyurem landed in front of her with a roar that shook the icicles.

“I have a memory that has continued to haunt me. Just one.” Rosa winced, knowing who he was referring to, knowing how obvious it was to see who she so closely resembled, but she stood her ground.  _ I’ll make you proud, Hilda! I promise I will right now! _ “That unpleasant look in your eyes reminds me of it. That aside, this is my gift to you to show my respect for making it this far. I'll freeze you solid right here so you can watch my glorious ascent!”

Ghetsis slammed his cane into the ground one more time and bellowed,  **“Kyurem! Glaciate!”**

A cold wind began around the beast, and before Rosa could reach for any Pokémon, any at all, the fang-like icicles were already twirling around her, faster and faster, ready to conclude her story.  _ I’m so sorry, H- _


	24. Chapter 23: It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa meets N and together they end Team Plasma once and for all.

But the end never arrived.

** “Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!!”**

The ice was shattered to broken bits by bolts of lightning as Ghetsis glared past Rosa. “So you came… The freak without a human heart… N!”

Rosa couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe as Zekrom landed in front of her with a furious roar. His rider was someone that Rosa had never thought she’d meet.

“Zekrom told me Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer! And I like Unova. It's the place that taught me how to live as a human…” N was shaking with every other emotion, and yet his strength was clear. He glanced back at Rosa and gave her a nod. “It's the place that made me notice the harmony between Pokémon and humans living together… I will protect the Pokémon and humans who live here!”

The black dragon roared at the grey, his tail sending sparks flying. “Excellent!” Ghetsis cheered. “That was a moving expression of your determination! So the education I provided to make you king wasn't a complete waste, then! But I still haven't forgotten that even though I was kind enough to find you when you were living in the forest with Pokémon, and take you in, and care for you, in the end you were selfish and disrupted my plans. I was supposed to use your abilities to rule Unova!” He shook his head, no doubt disappointed, and yet acting as if he won and the fight was already finished. 

“But I'll forgive you for that as well. Zekrom, which you were kind enough to bring with you, can shatter ice! Now you've saved me the work of searching for it! Well, actually, I knew you'd appear if we fired ice missiles into Opelucid City and you noticed the change!”

“That's an ugly formula! It won't work!” N protested. 

“Oh, but it will! If I use these!” Ghetsis held up something small in his hands, and Rosa felt as if she were going to faint. “The DNA Splicers!”

He threw them above Kyurem’s head, and they all could do nothing but stare as darkness was absorbed. The DNA Splicers disappeared into Kyurem, and the yellow crystal on his head glowed before his wings shattered. The tips of them almost looked like plugs, ready to take in electricity.

Kyurem took two steps closer to Zekrom, and shot a purple beam. The black dragon lifted himself up and dodged the many more attacks throughout the cavern before one hit his wing.

Suddenly, Zekrom was wrapped in plasma, and forced to curl up and take the form of a stone. N and Rosa just stood there, completely bewildered and flabbergasted. “Z-Zekrom!”

“Kyurem!” Ghetsis commanded. “Absorb Zekrom! Use Absofusion!”

Kyurem stood before the dark orb, emotionless. He lifted up the rock with his purple beams.

The light from the transformation was blinding, but when it was safe to reopen her eyes, Rosa saw a creature like no other.

Kyurem’s forelegs, rather than tiny arms, fell onto the ground with a thump. One was of ice, and the other black as night, alongside the wings. Pupils were now visible, but those were Zekrom’s eyes, alongside the body and the magnificent tail. 

The hybrid creature closed his sharp eyes for a moment, then activated his tail. Electricity crackled all around, destroying more ice and a decent chunk of Rosa’s hope.

“I never would have believed that Pokémon can fuse together… That there was a formula like this…” N looked as though he was about to break down and cry. Despite not knowing him well, Rosa wished she could do something to comfort him.  _ Did he… really just save my life moments ago? _

“You fool… Last time, I was going to use you to capture people's hearts and minds to rule them! But this time, I'm simply going to use overwhelming power and rule with an iron fist! Do you understand? If you had simply become king, Unova would have remained beautiful!”

Ghetsis turned to Rosa, grinning. “Come now, trainer. This time no one will save you! But to make things interesting, I'll give you a chance. Let's see if you can stop THIS Kyurem!”

Rosa reached into her bag, hoping, praying, screaming internally. “What's this? Your Pokéballs are trembling. Could your Pokémon be shaking with rage?” He laughed bitterly. “No! That's not possible! Simple tools don't have emotion or thought! Come! Challenge Kyurem! Just so you know, catching it is impossible! My cane emits signals that disrupt the function of all Pokéballs!”

N placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as she hesitantly approached. “I haven’t got any other friends to fight alongside you with…” He shuddered. “It's faint, but I can hear my friend. I can hear Zekrom's voice. He says they can be separated again! I beg you! Please save my friend!” His green gaze drifted away from Rosa for a moment and onto someone else only he could see. “And all of Unova's Pokémon and humans…”

~~~~~

Zoroark had the time of his life as he miraculously dodged Kyurem’s deadly fangs. He disguised himself as every other Pokémon on her team, while N just stared in awe at his old friend. “You… trained him well.”

“Actually, he trained himself half the time.” Kyurem’s arm smashed into icicles, and everyone had to duck and cover their ears. “But I’m really proud of him. Especially-NOW!”

Zoroark ended the fight with a slash of the heart. Kyurem’s ice began splintering apart, and for a moment they were blinded. In an instant, the two were no longer one.

“I can't believe it! The Black Kyurem I went to all the trouble of preparing! How irritating! Now I have to go recapture Kyurem, don't I?” Rosa realized with a jolt Kyurem had disappeared. “But first, I'll take down this disgusting Trainer with my own hand! This time I WILL succeed! No matter what they try, no one will be able to stop me!”

Rosa swallowed her panic as the next toughest battle of her life began.

_ “THIS!” _ Zoroark howled.  _ “IS WHAT I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR!” _

~~~~~

“How can this be?!” Ghetsis took a step back from the snarling Samurott. “I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE?!” He paced and then glared at N. “I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!”

“It's hard to call you this, but… Father! Please understand. Pokémon are not tools. Pokémon and humans take each other to greater heights. They are our wonderful partners. Some humans understand this.” N was looking deep into Ghetsis’ single red eye, searching for the tiniest bit of acknowledgement. “Why can’t you?”

_ They’re family?! _ Ghetsis turned his back on his son.  **“Shut your mouth! Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP! Don't talk like a person, you freak! No real person could talk to Pokémon!”**

“Lord Ghetsis has… lost control…” Rosa jumped at the sudden appearance of the Shadow Triad.  _ I swear to Arceus I’ll never get used to their jumpscares. _ “We'll take it from here…”

“Ok…” agreed N. “Without Father, Team Plasma is…” 

“Nothing,” Rosa finished for him. “It’s over.” _Finally, it's done. _She released a deep breath she hadn’t known she was holding.

“Farewell…” said the Shadow. All three plus their leader were gone. Neither N nor Rosa ever saw them again. 

For a long while, there was no disturbance besides the drip of water. Then, N finally spoke.

“Thank you.” 

“It wasn’t me. It was my Pokémon.”

“Yes, but you brought them here. You gave good ol Zoroark a good fight against my father for me.” N turned and studied Rosa more closely. “You’re alright?”

“Yes. Just very shaken by all of this.”

“Me too.” He shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know what in the name of Arceus himself Hilda would do to me if I didn’t arrive on time.” 

“She was your greatest rival, right?” 

“There is no other soul like her.” N closed his eyes. “Not one.”

“Not even me?”

He opened them again and smiled. “Close, but as I said, not one.” He glanced at Zekrom standing nearby, weak but well. “Kyurem is fine. Now, he has lost his power, but he will come here again.”

_ “Thank you,” _ rumbled the black dragon. His voice sounded so much like Reshiram’s and yet so different.  _ I wonder what Kyurem’s real roar sounds like.  _

“On that day two years ago, a certain Trainer and Alder taught me something… By accepting different ideas, this world creates a different chemical reaction… So I met many different Pokémon and people and heard so much… And that's how my world quietly grew bigger… By being with Pokémon, humans can continue toward new horizons. By being with humans, Pokémon can exhibit their true power. That's what Zekrom taught me: the ideal for Pokémon and me. And someday both ideals and truth will come together… Then Pokémon and humans will be freed from the oppression of Pokéballs.” N let out a long sigh. Rosa could almost see a part of him be freed as his breath echoed.

“Rosa,” he began, “W-”

“Hang on,” she interrupted. A realization had hit her. “I never told you my name!”

“Ah!” N looked as though he was fumbling for words. “I-I just knew Hilda had a cousin, that’s all.”

“Really?” Rosa raised a skeptic brow. “She wasn’t very famous before she defeated you.”

“She told me she had a cousin,” he mumbled, almost sounding… guilty?

“Is that supposed to be her secret move in battle? Because I wasn’t a trainer then.”

“Why are you asking me all this?!” N cried. “I just saved your life! Leave my secrets alone!”

“Ok, fine. But let me tell you about-”

“No!” N was scrambling onto Zekrom’s back. “Shut up! Shut up!  **Shut UP!** ”

Rosa realized she’d truly upset him and again wanted to slap herself for the second time that day. “I’m sorry!”  _ I was going to say that Hilda- _

“I’ve got someone important I must see,” he insisted as Zekrom took off and Rosa was left to her own thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghetsis addressing Kyurem as "it" instead of "he" is not a typo; I'm just further showing how he thinks of Pokémon as tools. Symbolism is my favorite thing.


	25. Chapter 24: Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Plasma is gone, but Rosa is still troubled.

As Rosa debated whether to fly after N and tell him that Hilda wasn’t around, Hugh rushed into the cavern, though he wasn’t as fast as he normally was.  _ I’m glad you didn’t witness what Ghetsis did… I don’t know if I’ll ever properly sleep again.  _

“Team Plasma's ship flew away… Is it over?”

“Yes.” Rosa took a deep breath and exhaled. “It’s over.” 

“I see… More importantly, you rescued Kyurem from Team Plasma, right? You're really something!”

“I guess so. I don’t want to think about it anymore right now. It’s still… shocking, to say the least.”  _ And is saying ‘You’re really something’ your only way of saying you like me? _ She shook her head and laughed a little.  _ Stupid boy.  _ “Thank Arceus Team Plasma is really gone.”  _ And I didn’t magically disappear out of thin air. Yay. _

“Yeah… I get it. I can’t believe I actually found the exact Pokémon I was searching for,” he admitted. “I'm… gonna make sure Purrloin gets back to my sister! Still can't take it out of the Pokéball yet, though…” Hugh shuffled his feet. “What are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know, other than going to the Pokémon League and try to win. I can’t think of anything else to do now since I haven’t got any more grunts to fight.”

“That's a great idea! I mean, now you're the strongest in Unova, right? Go prove it!”

_ Am I really? _ Rosa had defeated Kyurem fused with an entirely different dragon as well as the evil mastermind behind Team Plasma itself. “I will, just not yet. I need a short break from all this.”

~~~~~

Knowing her family had to be stressed out of their minds over her, Rosa stayed for a few days at home, telling everyone she met about the Plasma Frigate and about Kyurem. She didn’t say much about either Colress or what Ghetsis had tried to do.

Bianca and Cheren as well as Hugh seemed to be hovering around her specifically; Rosa knew they were afraid of her vanishing. “I’m not planning on leaving Unova anytime soon,” she’d said for the millionth time to Hugh one day. “Please, stop making a fuss.”

_ How can I prove to them that I’m not suddenly going to get the impulse to desert Unova?  _ Deciding that she wanted a break from her break and the celebrations of Team Plasma’s defeat, she asked Flygon to fly her to quiet little Nuvema Town, hoping her beloved aunt was home. When Rosa knocked, she thought she heard… crying?

“Are you-”

“It’s not me. It’s HIM,” Hilda’s mother whispered, pointing at the stairs. “He keeps coming every day since Team Plasma was destroyed. I don’t know what to do with him and I don’t know how he keeps sneaking into the house.” She watched as Rosa hesitantly took the first step. “Thank you, and good luck.”

Rosa never thought she’d witness the King of Team Plasma sobbing on her cousin’s bed, holding a crumpled picture to his chest. “N? What the actual h-”

“I’m sorry.” He flinched and immediately sat straight up when he heard her voice. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. Your voice is too much like her own.”

“Oh, uh…” Rosa shuffled her feet uncomfortably. “Wha-”

“WHERE IS SHE?” N leapt up and grabbed Rosa by the shoulders, his grip stronger than she’d thought it’d be.  **“WHERE IS HILDA?”**

“I thought you’d know!” she gasped as she escaped his clutch. “I thought maybe she went after you?!”

“No, no. That can’t be it at all. Reshiram turned off communication with Zekrom. We can’t talk.” N was clearly more affected by this than anyone had thought. “Why would Hilda ask the dragon to do that, and why did he agree? Rosa, how did she act before she left?”

“Take a few deep breaths and I’ll tell you.”  _ If I’m going to challenge the League soon, I should probably practice a tough, Champion voice if I happen to win. With my ridiculous luck so far, I probably will.  _ “Sit down.”

N sat on the bed again, and Rosa took Hilda’s chair at her former desk. “Well… I don’t remember anything out of the ordinary, really. She’s always been anxious over something, but I think she was trying to combat whatever was bothering her mentally.” She glanced at the neatly arranged supplies on the desk.  _ Hilda would never keep things so clean and organized.  _ “I wish I knew what was bothering her this time. I think part of it was all the attention she was getting because of her status. Now that I think about it, I don’t think she really desired to be Champion all that much. She was tired a lot and rarely appeared in public. I guess being the strongest trainer is hard work when everyone else wants that title, too.”

“I see,” N muttered, looking as if he was lost in his own thoughts. “I wanted to apologize for all the chaos I caused her. And I wanted to say thank you for saving me.” His green eyes flickered in the evening light. “But now I can’t, and I was honestly looking forward to seeing her again very much. I thought… I thought she would want to see me too…”

“You can’t blame her for a choice she made a while ago, N. I’m sure she thinks of you from time to time, too.”  _ It’s like this man was in love with her and never said a word. _

“You don’t understand.” N handed her the photo he had been holding so close. “I found this hidden behind her mirror.”

Rosa took the small piece of paper, trying not to touch the small corner soaked with a single tear, and inspected it. She held it up to the dusk light coming through the window, and saw N with Hilda.  _ Where are they? _

“I don’t think this is that castle of yours,” she frowned as she turned it over. “Nope. No castle.”

“That was in the woods someplace. Probably above Route 7. We spent a lot of time there overall.” N sighed. “Rosa, I have something I need to confess.”

“Spit it out before my confusion has a chance to linger any longer.”  _ What were they DOING out there, out of all places?! _

N took a deep breath. “I’m in love with Hilda. I have been for years.”

“That’s cute. N, I really hate to break it to you, but I don’t think Hilda would like you ba-”

“She kissed me.” Rosa raised her eyebrows. “Multiple times.”

“You… You’re sincere as far as I can tell, but that’s really hard to believe.”  _ And why would he have a reason to lie to me? _ “I never thought you’d be the type of guy she’d go after, and why didn’t she tell ME?”

“I asked her not to tell anyone.” 

“WHY?” _I want the TEA!_

“Because my father would’ve hurt her if he found out. He had spies all over Unova that kept their ears open. You saw how far he can go yourself, Rosa.” His voice was so calm and yet so powerful and nervous that Rosa felt herself shivering at his statement. “Forgive her. I am to blame for starting our love.”

“I… I honestly don’t know what to say.” Rosa picked up a blue pen and spun it in between her palms. “I didn’t think those rumors could possibly be true.”

“What rumors?” N stared at her intensively.

“You know, the ones that popped up not long after Hilda left talking about you two being closer than meets the eye since… Well, there’s a lot of things made up about the doomed, long-distance couple.”

“Like what?”

“Well, you two battled a lot with awkward expressions sometimes, were occasionally spotted in public together, supposedly walking a little too near, and both of you were trainers but didn’t stay in Pokémon Centers at night. Do you know what’s assumed about two trainers who don’t sleep in Pokémon Centers?” Rosa winked. Her reward was N desperately trying not to turn from green to red. “OH my ARCEUS, you didn’t!”

“WE DIDN’T! I SWEAR!” 

“I’m going to tease Hilda about this FOREVER, oh my goodness!”

** “NO! ** SHE IS PURE AND INNOCENT! Actually, she’s definitely not innocent,” he admitted. “But Hilda is a pure soul and wanted nothing more than to prevent and save me from my mistakes.”

Rosa eyed him suspiciously. “I believe only that last part.”

“Please,” N begged. “Please, there’s got to be something in this room that could give us a hint to where she went. I know you want to see her as much as I do.”

“I doubt there’s anything. I’ve gone through her stuff as well as her mother and I didn’t find a thing.” 

N stretched his arms. “Then I’ll look. I know her in a way you don’t.”

“Are you confirming my theory, N?”  _ This guy sure has a way with words… _

“No! I just meant I have a different perspective, so maybe I’ll discover something that you’ve seen already but interrupt it differently.” He went over to her dresser and turned the mirror around. “That’s why I’ve been here. I’m not quitting until I find just one hint.”

~~~~~

“I’m going home,” Rosa said after an hour or so of searching. “I’m tired and I want to begin the journey to the Pokémon League tomorrow.”

“Ok.” N closed Hilda’s closet door. They’d found nothing hidden in her many coats and shirts, though Rosa noticed some of them looked as if Hilda hadn’t been kind to them. “I guess I’d better go, too.”

“Wait, you two,” the older woman called as they went downstairs. “I have dinner ready, if you’re hungry.”

“Thank you,” N said in a polite tone as he was handed a plate. “I’m sorry I kept disturbing you. I thought I’d find an answer here…”

“It’s fine. I did miss having a mischievous child in the house.” Hilda’s mother was quiet during the meal.

“I’m going to head to the Pokémon League tomorrow,” Rosa said. “If I find anything secret in the Champion’s room involving Hilda, I’ll let you two know.”

“Good luck, and don’t push yourself too hard.” Her aunt kissed her niece’s forehead. “Be careful. Watch out for Team Plasma.”

“I defeated them last week!” she cursed under her breath as she opened the front door to leave.

“They’re still around, Rosa,” N replied. “Just leaderless, and they don’t need a new one.”

“Yeah… Say, you really didn’t find anything in her house, right?”

“Right. Why?”

“I found a little something,” Rosa winked as she handed him the love note. “Hilda’s got a secret drawer in her desk that only I, her cousin, know about, in case you were wondering. She sometimes journals her thoughts.”  _ I can’t believe I never thought of searching there before. Too bad that was the only thing left to discover. Hilda, you’re going to laugh when we finally beat you at this stupidly long ridiculous game of hide-and-seek. And I'm going to tease this odd boyfriend of yours for eternity. _

“So now you think we’re a legitimate couple?” N fumed as he read it. “According to her, I’m four-twenty percent s-”

“Shh, her mom is eavesdropping,” Rosa said as they turned around to see her watching them from the window. “I should really be going. Have fun with that!”

N glared at Rosa as she took Flygon out of the Pokéball. “I can’t believe I saved you out of all people instead of Hilda,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know N is a dumb baby boy, but let's just say Hilda taught him a few certain things 👀


	26. Chapter 25: Broken Yet Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa goes on her final journey to the Pokémon League.

Instead of Route 10, Route 23 was now the main path to the League. Because of the earthquakes from the sinking of Team Plasma’s former castle, the original way was destroyed by a landslide. It was still equally challenging, though.

At the entrance to the new badge check gates (Rosa liked the old gates better), she found N. “You came…”

“I said yesterday I would. Why’d YOU come? I thought you disliked fighting?”

“Pokémon battles do nothing more than hurt Pokémon... That's how I understood it, and that's why I hated battles. But it's not that simple.” He watched a convocation of Braviary fly above them. 

“Pokémon battles decide winners and losers, it's true. Yet they do so much more. Your Pokémon! You! Your opponents! And their Pokémon! Everyone can see what wonderful things the others have to contribute! That's right! Accepting different ideas-different beings-changes the world like a chemical reaction! Pokémon battles are like a catalyst: a small component that leads to big changes! My friend Zekrom taught me that… And it's the formula I've derived from traveling the world. I want you to think for yourself what it means.”

“I will, after I learn more about you and Hilda’s love affair. Wh-”

“Rosa,” N sighed, clearly tired of her. “I saved your life, remember? You owe it to me to shut up about that.” He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. “Spring is coming sooner.”

“Looks like Team Plasma brought the winter this year,” Rosa joked. N laughed a little, watching a few leaves twirl in the wind. “What are you going to do now?”

He shrugged. “I’m going to spend some time in Unova for a bit. Then… Well, I’ve decided I’m going to search for Hilda.”

“I figured you’d say something like that. After she left, hundreds of people searched all over Unova and the neighboring regions to find her, but there wasn’t a trace. No one saw any white dragons above, either.”

“That’s because Reshiram can fly faster than any average creature, and he can disguise himself as a cloud. Hilda would’ve been far from Unova in less than two hours.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Zekrom can travel at similar speeds. I’ve learned so much over these past two years, you’d get tired of me rambling on almost as much as I’m exhausted of hearing you tease me.”

“Fair point,” she agreed. “Well, I’d better be off now if I’m going to make it up the mountain by sunset.”

“Ok.” N watched as Rosa waved farewell and had her badges checked. “Yes!” he said to her, even though she was too far away to hear. “If it's your Pokémon and you… You will get past the Pokémon League and recognize your own ideal! That's what I see in store for you!”

~~~~~

Zoroark seemed to be more wary than usual as they passed through a cave system that would lead them to the League. “What’s wrong?”

_ “The castle fell somewhere in here. I can sense it.” _

“Oh.” Rosa glanced around. “I don’t. We’re almost to the end, don’t worry.”

But the fox was shaking his head.  _ “You need to go back to Kyurem. He’s calling for you.” _

“Me?” she asked, confused. “Doesn’t he remember what happened last week?”

_ “Yes, but the beast wants to see you before you begin the challenge for the throne. Can’t you sense it?” _

“Well, not really,” she admitted. “But we’ll go back to the Giant Chasm after we arrive at the Pokémon Center.”

“Wait up!” Hugh ran into Rosa out of nowhere and nearly knocked them both over. “I'll battle with you before you take on the Pokémon League!”

“Oof. Get off me,” she laughed as he embraced her. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“Sorry. I-Hey!” he gasped as she kissed him out of impulse. “I thought you’ve been annoyed with me lately! Why are you in such a good mood?!”

“I have, but I get it. I just had the greatest time teasing poor N about Hilda,” Rosa laughed. “Turns out those rumors had some truth to them.”

~~~~~

“I wish I could've shown you my little sister's huge smile!” Hugh was, as usual, never bothered by Rosa’s win. “I know it’s really none of my business, but I find it funny that Hilda chose the enemy out of all people to fall for.”

“I know. I can’t fully wrap my head around it,” she admitted. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to spy on them being cute once Hilda comes home.”

Hugh’s expression gave Rosa the impression that he didn’t exactly have the same hope. “If she doesn’t come home, then N will find her and drag her back to Unova even if she’s kicking and screaming. You won’t BELIEVE how madly he is in love with her until you see him.”

“I believe you.” Hugh hugged her again. “Just be careful, alright? Don’t disappear on me.”

“I won’t, I promise. I’m going to keep Unova free of Team Plasma since my cousin couldn’t.”

He nodded, his red eyes bright. “Good luck out there. I’ll see ya soon!”

~~~~~ 

Kyurem’s yellow, pupiless eyes gazed into Rosa’s blue as she cautiously entered the great cavern. The dragon appeared more than exhausted as he rested on the cold soil. 

“Uh…”  _ Where do I begin? _ “I’m sorry about all the chaos recently.”

Kyurem said nothing, continuing to observe her.

_ He won’t hurt you unless you provoke him. Hopefully.  _ “Zoroark said that you wanted me here?”

_ “I sent no such message.”  _ The beast’s true voice was no less rougher than it had been when he’d been possessed. But now there was a hint of sanity to it, if Rosa’s imagination wasn’t being tricky.  _ “Perhaps your Zoroark friend wanted you to face your trauma before it grew too much and consumed.” _

“I… That makes sense,” she admitted. “Well, the Plasma Frigate is long gone from this area, if that makes you feel any better.”

_ “I saw.” _ Kyurem raised his heavy head from the ground.  _ “Are they gone for good?” _

“I think so. I-”

_ “You only think?”  _ He peered at her, more curiously than hostile.  _ I hope I’m not imagining that, too. “Take me with you. It is not over until every cell of the body leaves it.” _

“Are you sure?” Rosa was taken aback by his request.  _ I do have room for one more Pokémon…  _

_ “Yes.” _ The answer was so simple, yet so daunting. Rosa slowly went up to the dragon and placed a Pokéball on the tip of the nose, the iceberg. Kyurem disappeared in a flash of red light.

Rosa gazed down at the capsule in wonder, before turning around and running through the broken ice, back to where she needed to be and belonged.


	27. Chapter 26: Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa challenges the Champion.

The Elite Four hadn’t changed roles or positions since her cousin’s short reign, but none of them were easy for Rosa to defeat. She still managed to make it through, though.

_ Well, this is it. This is really, really it.  _ The green dome where the current Champion would be waiting for challengers was only a few steps away.  _ I can’t believe I actually made it this far.  _ She shivered anxiously.

Because of the destruction that Team Plasma’s castle had caused here as well, this part of the League had required some fixing. Hilda had disliked the throne anyway and requested it be remodeled entirely to fit her personality better, though she’d never gotten to see what the builders had completed for her. It made Rosa wonder whether Hilda was planning to leave soon beforehand or not.

_ I miss you a lot, not in the way N does (seriously what is up with him), but I’m still going to make you proud today. _

Champion Iris was waiting for her. “Welcome, challenger!” She squinted down at her. “Rosa! It’s good to see you! I’ve been waiting for this!”

The stone dragon silhouette loomed over the battlefield as the two took their places. “Know what? I really look forward to having serious battles with strong Trainers! I mean, come on! The Trainers who make it here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! Ok! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!”

_ Well, at least it wasn’t a speech about cheering me up because of Hilda. _ Suddenly Rosa was a bit more nervous than she’d initially realized, but she forced herself to keep her confidence.  _ You nearly were frozen alive the other day. Be strong; this is nothing compared to that.  _ “We’ll see about that!”

~~~~~

Arcanine exhaled out one last flamethrower, or rather a night slash, against Haxorus as the last dragon fell over. “Phew,” Rosa breathed. “We did it!”

“Aghhhh… I did my best, but we lost…” Iris went up and gently patted Haxorus’ shoulder while Rosa hugged Arcanine’s fluffy neck. “I'm upset I couldn't win! But you know what? More than that, I'm happy! I mean, come on. By having a serious battle, you and your Pokémon, and me and my Pokémon, we all got to know one another better than before! Yep, we sure did! Ok, let's go!”

“Huh? Go where?”

“Ok! Go on ahead! Hurry!” Iris was already pushing Rosa towards the ramp that had somehow appeared from behind the stone dragon without her noticing.

The chamber they were in now still shone with the original gold aesthetic the older Champions had had. “So, this room is the Hall of Fame! Your name and your Pokémon's names will be recorded here so these important things will never be forgotten: That you are an excellent and kind Trainer! That you are considerate toward your Pokémon, and you give them your whole heart! And that your wonderful Pokémon believe in their Trainer with all their hearts, and together you have a strength that knows no bounds!” Iris’ happiness, despite her defeat, made Rosa just as excited and shook away some of the shock of the victory.

Iris led her to the small pillar where Rosa could place her Pokémon. “Hey, c'mon! Oh, excuse me… Rosa! To the Trainer standing before me! And to the Pokémon at your side! Your beautiful bond has grown strong through battle! In order to make this bond an eternal treasure, your names shall be recorded here!”

_ Thank you, _ Rosa said silently to each of them as she carefully placed each Pokéball.  _ There’s only a few more things left to do. _

~~~~~

“Oh, my sweet girl, you did it,” Rosa’s mother was sobbing her eyes out as she embraced her daughter in the doorway of their home that night. “You really, really, did it.”

“I know. It feels… weird, to say the least. I don’t think I’ve fully comprehended it yet,” she admitted.  _ And Iris was a whole lot stronger than me. I just had a lot of luck, is all.  _ “Wow.”

“Rosa!” Bianca was all smiles as she joined them. “I had a bet with Cheren! I KNEW you’d win!”

“You assumed I’d lose?” Rosa pretended to be absolutely flabbergasted as he too entered the conversation. “How many people are in this house?!”

“We planned a surprise party for you,” he explained. “Thank Arceus Bianca was right for once.” Cheren handed the blonde a few dollars. “Hey, don’t give me that expression! I’m almost always correct!”

Hugh was waiting for Rosa in the living room, and more emotional than she’d ever seen him. Her aunt was there too, happy for her as well. Rosa could sense the sadness the older woman was trying to hide. 

The celebration wasn’t as big as the one after Team Plasma’s defeat, but Rosa was sure the whole of Unova would join them the next day.  _ I like attention a bit more than Hilda ever did, _ she admitted to herself.  _ But how did she handle herself on the news? Maybe I should ask Iris or Alder for advice.  _

_ Iris is so cheerful and confident; I kind of feel bad for taking her place. _ Rosa glanced around at the smiling faces.  _ But I’m glad I got to change Unova for the better. Hopefully I can keep doing so, far into the future.  _


	28. Chapter 27: Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa has a chat with Colress.

Rosa yawned and stretched her arms up in the air, sleepy but content.  _ Today will be a good day, _ she thought before she heard her Xtransceiver buzz.  _ What? A challenger? ALREADY? _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ Who’s this fro-OH MY ARCEUS! _ Rosa nearly screamed.  _ IT’S BEEN AGES AND- _

She jumped out of bed, changed quicker than she’d ever had before, and raced out of the house. Flygon was taken out of the Pokéball, half-asleep. “I need you to help me find the Plasma Frigate.”

~~~~~

Colress was, as usual, doing super smart scientist things when Rosa found him. It had taken the better part of the morning to find the ship. 

He turned around and was obviously shocked to see her. “Hello, Rosa. Could I say that you're curious for coming clear out here?”

“Hi. Listen. I need your help.”  _ This could change everything! _

“What’s up?” Rosa handed him her Xtransceiver and showed him the text. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the name of the sender.

“I need you to do super complicated things and find out where exactly this message was sent from,” she explained quickly. “The source code or whatever.”

“I saw on the news you became Champion,” Colress observed, adjusting his glasses. “Just last night. Are you sure you want Hilda and her dragon back so soon?”

“I’ve got a certain dragon right here,” Rosa retorted, patting her bag. “I caught Kyurem. Hack my Xtransceiver or so help me.”

“Ok, ok!” Colress hastily began scrolling through data and pushing buttons. “Ok, I found where it says it was sent from.” He frowned.

“WHERE?”

“Castelia City, Unova.” He turned off the device and gave it back to her. “Hilda used a VPN.”

“I…” Rosa bit her lip, wanting to screech for the second time that day. “She never answers anyone’s messages…”

“I suppose she must’ve wanted to show her gratitude. You did what she couldn’t do for one reason or another.” Colress glanced at the steering wheel nearby. “I dissolved Team Plasma. The ones who are left here are deciding what they want to do. I would like to have them decide on their own! There are far more questions in this world that don't have any answers!”

“I’m glad.” Rosa looked out of a small window. “I can’t believe you put up with Ghetsis for so long.”

He smiled a little. “For one thing, I detested Ghetsis from the start! Still, I’m glad you won. In Pokémon battles where you can't afford to make a mistake, the true nature of the Trainer's personality becomes clear. I see! If Trainers believe in their Pokémon to the fullest extreme, as you do, their Pokémon partners will also give everything they have! So that must be the answer I've been looking for.”

“So I guess we both won, huh?”

“We sure did! Rosa,” he began, slightly hesitant. “I know I’m not really the right person or in any position to tell you this, but know that it isn’t your fault that cousin of yours disappeared. Whatever happened, it was her choice. No one in Team Plasma did anything to her. I can confirm that, at least.”

“Thank you. I’m not quoting her; I really mean it. I guess it just feels… odd, without her around to guide me through this.”

“I have no doubt she still loves you and thinks about you. She must miss you terribly.”

“Yeah… We were best friends when we were small.”

“You’ll find her again one day. I’ll keep my eyes open wherever I end up going.”

They were quiet for a while, before Ross finally said, “Wanna go outside?”

“It would be a pleasure,” Colress agreed. He turned off some of the technology nearby that was still running for good. “Say, I once heard a rumor that N, the former King, had a crush on Champion Hilda.” He glanced at a former grunt sitting on a rock overlooking the sea. “Is it true? I never met the guy, and I didn’t dare tell Ghetsis. I regret working for him.”

“It is, actually. I only found out the other day. Why work for Ghetsis in the first place?”

Colress shrugged. “I wanted to learn more about what the organization thought about what Pokémon’s strength really is. Then maybe I’d discover something new. A scientist’s curiosity never ends, believe me.”

“I believe you.” They stood where they could watch the ocean waves. Rosa felt a moment of true peace for the first time in a long while. “I think I don’t need to say how curious I am of where my cousin has been residing.”

~~~~~

Kyurem, despite being partly ice, was clearly enjoying himself as he dozed in the grass. The noon sun was plenty bright as Rosa and her Pokémon rested.

“I still can’t fully believe I did it.” She plucked a piece of grass out of the ground.

“You’d better,” Hugh replied. “You’ve got a whole parade tomorrow, and ALL the gym leaders want to congratulate you in person! Oh, hey!” They both sat up at the sound of footsteps. “My sis has something she wanted to tell you!”

“Um… Rosa…” The young girl was clearly more shy and intimidated by Rosa than before because of her new status. “My Purrloin…” Rosa swallowed, suddenly afraid that Liepard had hurt her. “She evolved, but thank you very much for finding her!”

_ Phew.  _ “You’re welcome, but it was Hugh here who did most of the work!”

“Pfft. You’re more amazing than you know.”

“Ooo, they’re flirting!” his sister gasped dramatically before a fit of giggles overtook her. Hugh turned bright red while Rosa laughed as well, remembering all the times during their adventure he’d awkwardly expressed his feelings.  _ He’ll learn someday, I’m sure. I can be patient. I’m not going anywhere, after all. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters posted in one night woooooo


	29. Chapter 28: A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa visits N at his castle.

“I was wondering if you’re able to reach out to Reshiram like Zekrom can,” Rosa said to Kyurem one afternoon. “Could you try?”

_ “Sure,” _ he rumbled. The dragon lifted his head, and the yellow crystal on his head glowed a bit. A few moments later he opened his eyes.  _ “Only Zekrom is responding.” _

Rosa frowned. “I thought N would’ve left Unova by now.”

_ “They are at his castle,” _ Kyurem replied.

~~~~~

_ I wish this part of Unova didn’t have so many caves, _ Rosa thought as Zoroark sniffed and lead the way.  _ It’s too cold. But at least Zoroark seems to know where he’s going. _

_ “There,” _ the fox said when they came across a crumbling staircase that ran into the side of a decaying structure. Zoroark disappeared as Rosa entered.

“You came…” Rosa nearly jumped out of her skin when N stepped out of a shadowy hallway. “This is Team Plasma's castle. The ruins of Ghetsis's dreams…”

“Hilda said it was grander than this,” she teased. She thought she saw a hint of a smile on his lips. “Why have you been lingering here?”

N didn’t answer her question. “The deepest chamber of this castle… It's a place that holds a special meaning to me… I have to face you there! Follow me!” He paused midstep. “Actually… Rather than leading you there, I'd prefer to follow. That way, I can see which path you choose and observe what catches your interest. So, I ask this of you! Take me to the deepest chamber of this castle!”

“Ok?” Rosa glanced around, before deciding to head north. N trailed behind her, silent and melancholy. She wondered what he was thinking, and the battle he must be still fighting in his own mind.

After a while of wondering whether she’d ever find her way out of the faded golden pillars, Rosa came across a particularly odd room.

The place was big and appeared to have once been a small child’s dream. The wallpaper was checkered and the flooring of white, soft clouds. The far wall had an entire rollerblading rink and multiple knocked over boxes of toys. There was even a basketball hoop and a huge train playset.  _ Is it my imagination, or do I hear a broken Jack-in-the-box still going? _

Rosa had been so caught up in her observations that she hadn’t noticed N had broken his silence and was standing in front of her. “When I was little, I was abandoned deep in the woods. The ones who took me in and raised me were the Pokémon who lived there.”

“Then, one day, a man appeared, claiming to be my father. That was…Ghetsis.”

“The things he gave me were… the name ‘Harmonia’… the knowledge a king would need… Pokémon with their hearts shut so very tightly I couldn't even talk to them… and this room…”

N should his head. “I'll be outside…”

Rosa’s heart broke for him.  _ I understand now why you kept your mouth shut about Hilda, and why she did the same… I don’t want to know what it was like for you, growing up like this… What did Ghetsis do to you? I don’t know if I could ever compare it to a few icicles aiming for my heart…  _

~~~~~

N had wandered elsewhere when Rosa left his old room, but she saw where the dust had parted over the stone floor. She followed his footsteps and found herself in what must’ve been the magnificent throne room that had been on the news.

“That's the place!” One again N snuck up from behind her and freaked her out.  _ How did Hilda handle him being so quiet?! _ “It was two years ago. For the sake of Pokémon… For my ideal world… I put my beliefs on the line and battle a certain trainer! And I lost… But at the same time, I learned something important. To make the world better, you must accept different ideas.”

“I learned that this is the formula for changing the world. Accepting different ideas…” He took a deep breath and let the sunlight coming from a hole in the roof warm him. “Hilda taught me that. She taught me so much, so much more than I thought there was to know. And I think she has even more to teach me, when I find her.”

“You will,” Rosa answered, and realized she fully believed it. “I get it now. Sorry about all the teasing.”

“You’re forgiven.” N glanced up at the sky above. Rosa thought he seemed a little… freer, from what the past held so tight despite being surrounded on all sides by it. “I needed to come here one last time, to say farewell to what I’ve known. I’m prepared now, for my next journey.”

His eyes sparkled a brilliant forest green. “I’m going to search for Hilda, starting today,” N said. Rosa had never heard that much love in a person’s voice before. “And I vow I’m not going to rest until she’s safe and sound.”


	30. Epilogue: A Meeting of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Hilda still isn't anywhere to be found, but Rosa gets to meet another young Champion.

_ Many years later… _

Rosa glanced up at the high ceiling of the dome, the intricate patterns of Pokémon carved all over. She was on an island somewhat off the coasts of Kalos and Galar, where someone whom she already forgotten the name of had suggested having some kind of International Champion Meet thing. Rosa had wanted nothing more than to skip it, but this was the first one, and she’d managed to stay Unovan Champion for a long time, so she supposed she was very much needed. _ I don’t mind the idea of something like this and meeting other strong trainers, but I miss my kids. _

Kyurem and Rosa’s other five Pokémon were resting nearby, eagering awaiting the arrival of the others. They’d gotten a room all to themselves, but Rosa preferred to wait in one of the makeshift chairs in the center of it all.

_ Oh, there’s someone new. _ A young girl, looking to be about thirteen if Rosa guessed correctly, was gazing at everything with wide eyes. “Cool, isn’t it?” Rosa called before realizing the kid probably didn’t speak her language.

“Yes! This is literally so cool, and I’ve seen a lot of cool things lately.” _ Me too kid, me too. _ “I mean some REALLY cool things, but oh, I need to introduce myself.” She raced over to Rosa. “I’m Ivy of Alola!”

“Rosa of Unova. Nice to meet you.” They shook hands. “Where’d you learn such good Unovan?”

“Oh. Well, there’s been more and more visitors and immigrants to Alola in the past few years, and Unovan is primarily spoken by a lot of them, so it’s kind of a second language now. I was raised bilingual too, so that helps. _ O Unova ka makuahine. _”

_ I have no clue or idea what that last bit means. Should I? _“That makes sense. I heard Alola got a League very recently, right?”

“Yup, and I’m the first EVER Champion,” Ivy boasted. Rosa smiled, reminded at how eager she’d once been to become a Champion at this girl’s age. “I’m gonna explore this place some more. Bye, see you later!”

“Bye, kid,” Rosa laughed as the younger trainer ran off. She glanced in the opposite direction towards where the sun would soon set. _ Arceus, it’s been forever… I wonder if my cousin will ever give herself another chance and walk here, too. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes i copied and pasted that little bit of Hawaiian there from google translate shh. not important to translate; it’s just her saying hello person from Unova)
> 
> Wow... it's done XD Can't really believe it or that this series as a whole is over 100,000 words long, great ridiculous Arceus. But I enjoyed it! Sorry it took me forever to finish, but here y'all are XD 
> 
> No, I'm not marking this series as complete yet. I probably won't post anything to do with this for a while, but I'll be making occasional one-shots and start on other projects I've had on my mind for a loooong time. And eventually, I'll be making a part 4 (and maybe 5? still unsure of how I'm going to put my 2 sequel ideas together if that's what ends up happening), so stay tuned for that! I'll also be making a few short stories and posting them all together. Thank y'all lots for reading, and hopefully I'll see y'all soon! Stay safe and hang on tight during these times 💚
> 
> P.S.: If any of y'all have any ideas or headcanons or requests on what you'd like to see as a sequel or prequel or anything, or heck just having a discussion with me about my story, comment below (I'm allowing anonymous commenting now) or feel free to dm me through Insta. I'm Rainwish52 everywhere :)


End file.
